


The Accident to Change the Office

by Mezareia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Multi, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezareia/pseuds/Mezareia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.</p><p>Updates on Saturdays</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Gavin’s POV

I wake up to the most annoying alarm clock ever. I groan as I hit the snooze button for the tenth time time in a row. Suddenly I hear someone knocking on the door.

“Geoffrey! Eh! I am awake.” I tell him.

He comes in and sighs.

“You need to hurry the fuck up! We have to be at work early today! Now here is a pair of pants and a shirt! Get dressed and I can put some bread in the toaster for you.” Geoff says as he leaves the room.  I get out of bed and see a picture of me and my boyfriend Michael on my dresser. The one advantage of going to work early is that I get to see Michael earlier. I get ready and I see Geoff with a couple pieces of toast in a paper towel waiting to be brought in the car.

“We are going out for lunch later.” Geoff says as he grabs his keys and we leave for the Rooster Teeth office. We walk into the office and I see Geoff go right for the coffee machine that someone turned on.

“This better not be the decaf bullshit!”

“Woah someone is a cranky ass this morning.” Ryan says.

“Fuck off until I have had a whole cup of this! Get it!” Geoff says as he sits in his office chair.

“Well someone is looking very cute this morning.” Michael says as he walks over to me handing me my creeper mug full of coffee.

“Aww you are so thoughtful.” I tell him planting a kiss of his cheek.

I see the achievement hunters all heading to the office.

“We can’t be late for Geoff’s staff meeting where he give the rundown of the day.” Michael says as he takes my hand.

I am so happy that the office doesn’t mind us be together, sure people around the office joke about it but it is all for fun and it’s not mean.

“Ok the lovebirds made it in. Today is a very busy day. We have two let’s play to have done and edited by tomorrow morning. Michael, you also have a rage quit this evening. Ray I think you and Ryan will be shooting a vs later in the day. Gavin, you will be editing the lets play and editing the let’s build from yesterday. Jack and I will be editing the stuff we did yesterday. Alright everyone got it. Good.” Geoff says as everyone sits goes to their desks to start getting stuff done.

I sit at my desk, secretly playing footies with Michael while he is browsing the comments for a rage quit.

“Goddamit Gavin! If you don’t stop, I am going to rage quit on you!” Michael fake threats as he starts laughing. I see everyone else in the office smiling at us. I know they know how much we care about each other. He keeps his headset on his neck as I start getting the video to start editing yesterday’s let’s build.

“Ok guys, we can start the let’s play. The first one is going to be in GTA. It is going to be Ray’s heist. So let’s head to the bathroom where Ray is set to do his intro. Let’s move out.” Jack says as we all start walking down the hall.

We film the intro and we start playing GTA. Michael and I made a promise to everyone that our relationship would not change the way we act in the game. We wrap up the shoot within 2 hours which is surprising. Jack takes all the video clips and he get the editing software set up. We get pizza delivered and we start shooting a Minecraft let’s play that I will be editing. After the long let’s play, I start falling asleep in my chair.

“Gavin, you go on the couch for a bit and have a little nap. We will be in here doing a vs. I will wake you up in about 20 minutes.” Michael says as I walk to the couch to have a nap. I sit on the couch and almost instantly fall asleep. I don’t know how Michael does it all without getting tired. He still has a rage quit to do later. I think I will stay with him, he loves that. It’s almost like couple alone time.

I feel someone shaking me lightly and I see Michael’s smiley face looking at me.

“Time to get up Gav, you have a video to edit and everyone else is just working away.” Michael says as we both walk back to the office. I keep editing the video while continuing to flirt with Michael via text message. He keeps scrolling down the comments looking for the right game.

“What the FUCK! GOD DAMIT!” he start as he starts trying to test out a game called the impossible game.

We all keep editing and waiting for videos to render. After a few hours, I see Geoff grabbing his keys.  


“You coming home now, or are you staying to finish your video?” Geoff asks.

“I have to finish this so I will get Michael to drive me back.” I smile.

Geoff smiles and her walks out of the office without question. The office slowly empties, leaving me and Michael alone in the Rooster Teeth office. I am surprised they let us stay here by ourselves.

“Finally, we are alone.” Michael says as he kisses my lips. I laugh and I let Michael start filming Rage Quit. I just love to hear Michael swear his face off and get so mad at the game. I finish editing the let’s play as Michael stops recording.

“Gav, can you help me edit it a bit?” he asks. I give him a smile.

“Fine, but you are going to owe me for that. We will have to go to have a date supper tomorrow night.” I tell him as I sit at his desk editing a good chunk of Rage quit. Michael finishes it up and we wait for it to render. He gives me a heart melting smile as he kisses me and we go to the fridge to search for some leftover pizza.

“Mmm it tastes pretty good I must say.” Michael says covering his mouthful of food

I hear a dinging noise telling us the video is rendered and ready for upload. He will upload that tomorrow morning when he gets into work just like I will do the same with the let’s build. 

“Come on, let’s get you home. We have another early day tomorrow since RTX is coming up and we want to have a good stock of videos so we can have a relaxing couple days before the RTX madness.” Michael says as he unlocks the door and he puts on some stupid music on the radio.

I sit in the front seat next to him and he starts to drive. We drive down the main road when suddenly I see a flashing light and a huge crash. I hear Michael scream and then my vision fades to black.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day! I am a Canadian and to celebrate Canada Day, I am going to post a new chapter of each one of my stories today :O :). So from me to you, wither you are Canadian or not, Happy Canada Day :)
> 
> Side note: Yes a chapter will also be uploaded on Saturday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Geoff’s POV

I wake up as I hear my phone ringing. Weird, Gavin rarely calls me. I look at it and it says Emergency Services. What the hell is this? Is this some person trying to fucking prank me? I answer it.

“Hello.” I say half asleep.

“I’m sorry, is this Geoff Lazer…Lazer really?...Ramsey…the emergency contact of a man named Gavin David Free.” he asks.

“Umm yes, what is wrong officer?” I ask immediately waking up Griffin and putting it on speaker phone.

“Uh, there is no gentle way of saying this, but he is currently in critical condition at the hospital here….” the officer start.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!” I yell as I start getting angry.

“Geoff, calm down.” Griffin says as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

“From what we could tell he was in the passenger seat of a car that was struck by another car that was running a red light. Listen, I would suggest getting to the hospital as soon as you can. Did you know anyone we can contact on behalf of the driver? They don’t have anyone on record in the files here in Austin.” the officer explains.

“Umm honestly I am perfectly ok with being the contact guy, I will get in contact with some people on his behalf.” I tell him as I hang up. “Griffin, call Ryan and Jack, get one of them to pick up Ray immediately, I am driving to the hospital!” I tell her.

“Geoff, I am calling someone! I am not letting you drive like this!” Griffin says as she calls Gus.

I hear Griffin telling Gus the situation and within 4 minutes, Gus was waiting for me at the door.

I hadn’t start to lose my cool until I got into Gus’ car and that is when it had become a pure reality. Something is wrong with Team Nice Dynamite.  Something is wrong with my son that wasn’t officially my son but felt like it. I can hear Gus talking to me but I can’t even be bothered to listen to what he is saying. My mind is racing 1000 miles a minute thinking about Gavin and Michael. Even if one of them was “ok”, they wouldn’t emotionally be fine. Of course something like this happens right around RTX. I can imagine Gus and Burnie are having a mental crises right now. Ok Geoff, get it together! In less then 2 minutes, you are going to be with all the achievement hunters and you are going to have to be the fearless calm leader that you normally are.

I walk into the emergency room and I see all of the guys sitting in chairs.

“Geoff, what is exactly going on? What is wrong with Gavin and Michael?” Ray asks.

“Ray, just hang tight buddy. I have to talk to the nurse first.” I tell him pulling him into a quick hug as I rush to the nurses’ desk. “Excuse me, I am the guardian of Gavin David Free.” I tell her.

“Oh the car ones. Uh I can take you back there and the officer said you would bring some people for Michael Vincent Jones.” she says. I point to the guys to come over. “Umm three of them can go see Michael but Gavin Free is down to one visitor.” the nurse explains.

I follow the nurse as she points me over to Gavin, who is bad injured and barely breathing.

“He got the full impact. The driver of the vehicle at fault kept driving. The driver, Michael is most likely going to make it. He has a major concussion and a few broken ribs and a broken arm. We haven’t exactly pinpointed much with Gavin. The doctors are still working on diagnoses but we want a family member present as soon as possible. I know he is an England citizen but we can’t transport him there right now in this condition. Can you possibly get in touch with his parents?”

“Uhh yeah.” I tell her as I grab Gavin’s hand. “Hang in there buddy. You need to hold on, for me, for Michael and for everyone else who cares about you.” I tell him. I call up his folks and they hang up almost immediately, telling me they are getting on the next flight out of England.

I see Ray peeking in the window with a few tears falling down his face. I open the door for him and I see him come in holding on to me for dear life.

“Geoff, is he going to be ok?” the youngest lad asks.

“Ray, I am going to be honest with you right now, I don’t know. The nurses don’t know or they know and they aren’t telling me.” I tell him, fighting back my own tears. He just remains silent staring blankly at Gavin.

I let Ray have the seat next to Gavin and I go next door to where they were keeping Michael.

“Geoff, thank god. How is Gavin? Where is Ray?” Ryan asks.

“He is with Gavin. Oh god I don’t know what the hell to do. I got his parents on the first flight from England. Things are bad. The nurse told me what the officer told her.  Michael being Michael, had a cameras on his front window that caught everything. From what I was told the driver in the other car ran a red light while texting and smashed them in an intersection. The passenger side got the full impact so that is why Gavin is in such bad condition. They told me Michael is badly concussed and has broken ribs and a broken arm but they think he should recover.” I tell them running my hands through my hair.

“Ok clearly someone needs to tell the heads of Rooster Teeth about this.” Jack says.

“Well I am assuming Gus has that covered. He is probably having a heart attack himself. You guys know that RTX is really soon.”

Jack seems to be the calmest at this point. Ryan is just spaced out, leaving to check up on Ray. “This is going to be interesting. First thing is first, no social media what so ever. Try to keep the newspapers out of this as much as possible. How many days do we have backlogged of videos?” jack starts.

“We can probably buy ourselves a day, day and a half tops unless You, Ryan and Ray can film a little bit. I am going to be here especially once Gavin’s parents get here. I have no idea when Michael’s family is getting here, I am assuming very soon. Hopefully he is kinda more of less awake when they get here.”

“Geoff, you know I care about these boys a lot, and I know you are currently not emotionally bias so I am trying to make the logistics work so that is why I am trying to think about work right now and not my emotions and the boys, you know that right?”

“I know you care Jack, I am honestly glad you are doing what I should be doing right now.” I tell him as he gives me a hug

“I know how important Gavin and Michael are in your life. You should be having your mind on them and them alone alright. I am going to try my best to keep things under the radar for as long as possible. We are going to hopefully fool the fans for a day or two until we can get our own heads on straight. Geoff, together we are going to make this work.” Jack says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

“I hope you are right Jack.” I tell him as we are both ushered out of Michael’s room. I peek in the window and I see Ray is really upset. I know he is not going to be up to doing much. He is losing his best friends ever. He is missing 66% of his team. I mean things look good for Michael, but Gavin’s health is still in question. I see Michael’s parents rush into the hallway.

“Where is he? Where is my little boy?” Mrs. Jones asks.

“He is in that room there, but they are currently doing some work on him.” Jack explains, helping me say the words that are not coming out right now.

“Oh boys, I am so happy to see you here for him. He talks about you guys nonstop when he calls us, Especially the English boy, I think he said his name was Gavin or something.”

“Well Mrs. Jones, Gavin was in the crash with Michael and Gavin is still in critical condition.” Jack says translating the words he know I would be saying if I could.

She just give us both hugs and I see her husband come down the hall and they sit in chairs outside Michael’s room.

I see Ray and Ryan getting pushed out of Gavin’s room and they are both worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canada Day :) 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Geoff’s POV 

I see them both getting ushered out of the room.

“What is it Ryan?” I ask quietly.

“They won’t tell us anything because, in theory we are nothing to him. They are just doing some more tests on him from what I could understand.”

“Ok guys. I am gonna stay here for the night. I will call you guys the second I know something. I need you guys to hold the fort tomorrow. If I can make it to the mandatory staff meeting, I will. I need you guys to be as strong as you can right now. Can you send Gus in here?” I ask .

“Sure Geoff. I will let Ray stay with me for the night, no need for him to be alone.” Ryan pipes up.

“Guys, I am fine.” Ray says trying to put on a brave face.

“I know Ray, we just don’t want you to be alone in case we need you here. You can’t drive or anything and I know you don’t want to miss anything.” I tell him, not believing his bravery act. I can tell just from the look in his eyes that he is in shock, in pain, and confused. Ray and Ryan go down the hall and I see Gus coming towards me. I know Jack is the one who is really trying to get things situated.

“Ok Geoff. What do you want to do?” Gus asks pulling up a little table and his Ipad.

“Well I know we have to keep this hidden from the fans as long as possible. I don’t want to worry them with it. We are not letting the newspapers release their names or any pictures. I think it is safe to say that there is going to be a social media ban in the office for the time being. I mean post personal shit sure and promotion of video but if a word about Gavin or Michael is leaked in any way, shape, or form, we are fucked. Now from what I see, we got almost two days of footage logged and stuff so we can keep uploads slightly normal as long as we can gain access to Gavin’s computer since he put a password on it.” Jack starts.

“The password is under the queen statue on his desk.” I say coldy unsure what I can possibly say. I see Jack put his hand on my knee trying to make me feel more at ease.

“Ok so Podcast, easy enough to put someone in Gavin’s place. Rage quit is done and I am assuming edited. We will try to avoid any let’s plays and let’s builds. We might just have to let Kerry do some stuff. I think Lindsay would be ok with jumping in a little bit, but the fans will soon notice. Do we want to lie to them and say Oh Gavin is back in England. ?”

“No. we can’t do that.” I tell them mindlessly.

“Geoff is right, we can’t lie to them. It would be stupid of us to do that. They would get mad and think we don’t trust them.”

“Right now Jack, we don’t trust them. Not with this secret. We will be lucky to keep this in longer than a week. The fans are not fucking stupid. When they want to know something, they will find it out by whatever means possible. I know Geoff doesn’t want to think of this, and neither do any of us, but if it gets more serious, we have to let the fans grieve and pay their respects to him somehow. Then comes the other issue of how to tell the fans. We can’t just send a tweet. We have to tell them in a way that explains it in a hell of a lot more than 140 characters, Gavin is worth a hell of a lot more than that. By the way Burnie is on his way to this mini staff meeting prep thing.” Gus rants as he types more notes on his ipad.

I see Jack scratching his head. “Honestly we need the social media people working double time. If anything gets leaked or if fans start freaking out, they will go right to Gavin’s twitter. We need someone basically hitting refresh on that making sure there is nothing. The second people start getting anxious, I suggest we tell them something. Weither it is Gavin is sick or we say that he is currently in the hospital and for legal reasons we can’t talk about it or something.”

“Dude, leaving them hanging like that is going to make them dig even further or worry even more. They might think Gavin is getting deported or something, then we would have a petition on our hands or some sort of something. I mean I think at this point, telling them flat out once they figure something is up, is the way to go. Honestly I think we can help bring awareness to this shit!” I tell them.

I see Burnie coming down the hall.  
  


“Ok, I am just going to go take a peek in on Michael and I will let Burnie take me chair at the meeting.” I tell them.

Jack’s POV

“Gus, I am worried as shit about him.” I tell him as soon as Geoff is out of hearing distance.

“Join the club of people who are thinking the same fucking thing. I am scared that Geoff is going to go crazy. I am so worried for Griffin and Millie right now. I don’t honestly know what Geoff would tell Millie when she starts asking question about Gav. Now Burnie to sum up what you have missed. We have about 2 days of Achievement Hunters content that can be sent out. We are basically banning social media for the staff, we know they are fine right now cause we are the only ones who know about this. Getting the social media people glued to Michael and Gavin’s twitters is key. I mean we are still working on solutions for fan issues. We know we can’t fucking lie about it and Geoff wants us to tell them straight out and use it as a learning opportunity.” Gus says.

“Of all the fucking times for this to happen, it is right now while getting ready for RTX. As Michael would say, ‘GOD DAMIT!’. Now I don’t want to be selfish and discuss the potential issues of RTX but I think it does need to be discussed. I am really sorry Jack that we are making you do this stuff.” Burnie says.

“Honestly it is kind of helpful. It keeps my mind a bit busier and I doubt the right decisions would be made if Geoff was doing this by himself. He barely said anything and I know his head is currently on Gavin and Michael, where it should be. Sure I am thinking about the boys who I have spent my past few years with and I am worried but I know Geoff is virtually their second father so I think it is best for me to do this. Now RTX is going to be crazy. It is obvious that Michael is going to up by then but he is going to be kinda fragile, emotionally and physically. He has broken ribs and a broken arm. Fans obviously will want to meet him but we will have to have people making sure they are gentle with Mogar the bear no matter how strong he says he is. Panels will be iffy, it really depends on what kind of condition Gav is in. Michael might not even want to go to RTX and I think we should have that in the plans. I will also say that I won’t guarantee Geoff will be there either. It honestly depends on Gavin because if he is in a bad place, Geoff is not going to even leave his side. You both know that. Fuck! I honestly think that most of RTX will depend on Gavin’s condition. If for some crazy reason, he is no longer with us, either no one or a fuck ton of people will go to RTX. I mean I think it is going to be more hectic than initially planned, Burnie you got your work cut out for you. Honestly I don’t think there is more we can do about it. I think that we should give the employees an easy as possible experience but also keeping the company moving because we all know that Gavin and Michael would be pissed if we just let the company do nothing. Now I’ll stay here with Geoff, you guys get things ready for tomorrow’s mandatory full company meeting.” I tell them as they both start to head for the exit peeking in on the boys before they leave.

Geoff’s POV

I see Michael’s parents sitting in chairs next to Michael’s bed.

“Thank you so much Geoffrey for telling us.” Mr. Jones says.

I just remain rather quiet trying to just calm down all the stuff flying around in my head. I see Jack come in the room.  
“Geoff, come on, leave them.” Jack says as he takes my hand and we walk into to Gavin’s room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Jack’s POV

“Jack, what the fuck are we going to do if we lose him?”

“Woah, Geoff, no talking like that. Honestly I think we should think of that when the time comes. We have to stay positive, you know that’s what Gavin would want.” I tell him.

He says nothing but I see tears fall from his face. I hear him say something ever so quietly.

“Don’t tell them I cried.” he says.

“Geoff, swallow you manly bullshit right now. You have the right to cry. You little boy is in a hospital bed right now in critical condition. You have the right to cry, it would make me more worried if you didn’t cry.” I tell him as I put my arm around him.

“How did this little English idiot change my life so much?”

“You know what, I think he’s like mould, he grows on you.”

“Only you would compare Gavin to mould.” Geoff says as he starts to nod off.

I see him fall asleep with his fingers touching Gavin’s. I take a picture and I keep it on my phone. I take a walk over to Michael’s room and I see him starting to perk up a bit. His parents clearly fell asleep with the jet lag and plane ride.

“Hey Buddy, hold on, let me get a nurse for you.” I tell him as I page a nurse.

“Jack? what the hell is going on? Where is Gavin?” he asks sounding drowsy.

“How about you just lie down and keep your eyes open.” I tell him.

“Why are my parents here? Why am I in the hospital? Where is Gavin?” he says.

How did I know he would ask about Gavin within the first 2 minutes of being awake. I see a nurse come in and she wakes his parents and I leave the room telling the nurse not to mention anything about Gavin. I get out of the room and I dial Ryan’s number so fast my phone started freezeing.

“Ryan! Hey, I am still at the hospital but we at least got a little bit of good news kinda. Michael is awake. He seems really drowsy and shit. Do you want to know what he second technically third question was when we woke up ?”

“I am surprised it wasn’t his first question.” Ray says clearly hearing the whole thing.

“Well Geoff is asleep with Gavin right now and I don’t want to disturb any sleep he is getting. Sorry I am waking you up but I am assuming you guys weren’t sleeping since you responded in the first ring.

“We couldn’t sleep. We have just been playing video games, waiting for that fucking phone to ring.” Ray says.

“Ray, he has kids remember?” I laugh.

“Well you need to fudging shut you fudging pie hole. Is that better?” Ray says.

“It will do Ray. Now I am pretty sure we will get nothing on Gavin tonight. You guys can probably get some sleep. I had an at least hour and a half long meeting with Burnie, Gus and an absentminded version of Geoff. Now you guys need to stay the hell off twitter and shit. Xbox live, whatever. I mean you will hear everything at the meeting tomorrow. “ I explain as I hang up and pass out in one of the chairs in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

**The next morning.**

Ryan’s POV 

I wake up to my wife making a pot of coffee.

“Thank you.” I tell her planting a kiss on her cheek.

Ray and I get out the door with the minimal noise and bustle as possible to keep everyone asleep.  I start to drive and we walk into the office to see a huge clusterfuck of people in the big green screen room. Well clearly we are waiting for the staff meeting. I see Burnie with a megaphone trying to shut everyone up.

“Ok! Well I know that everyone has noticed it but no one has said anything. I know you guys noticed a lack of English energy and a missing voice cursing his fucking lungs out and by consequence a lack of tattoo arm man who voices the loveable Griff. The ginger beard is working on getting here, he was at the hospital all night after Brownman and the Mad King left. Last night we had a major problem develop in our company. Two of the beloved Achievement Hunters Gavin and Michael got into a major car accident. Now Michael is slowly but surely waking up a bit. Gavin however is in critical care in the hospital. We honestly have no idea what is going to happen. Geoff doesn’t even know what is going on right now, so that speaks to how serious this is. Now we have a few new rules and stuff that you guys need to be aware of. Number 1: As of this moment, we are having a complete social media shutdown if it has ANYTHING, and we are 100% serious ANYTHING mentioning, eluding to etc. to Gavin and Michael. You will be fired or if you are high up, at minimal given a pay cut. We are 100% serious right now! We have a huge fan base that knows nothing of this and so far will know nothing of this. We are hoping to hold it out as long as possible. Barb! You are going to be getting a raise cause you are going to be doing a new job temporarily. You are going to be looking at Michael and Gavin’s twitters and facebook pages. that is your job, to press refresh and if there is any sign form the fans that they notice shit is up, you yell for us over the intercom!  I mean it Barbara! I want to know the second something is up cause we need to take action which is still working on being determined. We are working on how this is going to affect RTX. Achievement Hunters, Kerry, Caleb, and Lindsay stay back please. Everyone please try to continue your day with the most normality possible, I know that a variety of departments are going to be affected.

  Now you guys and Jack, when he gets here are going, to try your best to keep the Achievement Hunter schedule in check. I know that is going to be next to impossible but you guys are going to try not just for me and everyone else at Rooster teeth, but the fans, Gavin and Michael. Now I know things are going to be hard to record especially knowing they are not there in the office with you. It is very obvious they are not in the room with you. I know you guys are still really emotional and you guys are a bit uneasy and I know there is going to be a lot of feelings going into today, but try your best. Now Kerry, you upload the video that is currently on Michael’s computer. It’s an episode of Rage Quit. Umm Ryan, can you upload the Let’s Build. Ray, you work on an achievement guide. Everyone else hang tight and try to figure out a let’s play you guys can do. “

“How the hell am I going to get through this little buggers password on his computer.”

“It’s under the queen.” Jack says almost robotically.

I open my mouth to thank him and I look at him in the eyes. He looks like he has barely slept at all. At least Ray and I got some sort of sleep for a few hours. I pull Jack into the kitchen and turn on the coffee machine.

“Jack, you look awful.” I tell him.

“Thanks asshole, but you don’t look much better yourself. Honestly the person in this office right now the person I am mostly concerned about is Ray. “Jack says pointing at Ray who is staring at his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays
> 
> UPDATE: This chapter has finally been adjust! thanks to Shrapnel for bringing this to my attention! I honestly have no idea why it did this, my original had no repeated paragraphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Ray’s POV

I watch Jack and Ryan leave the office and Kerry and Lindsay working on something. I turn on my Xbox and I just stare at my screen. How can I do this! How can I keep recording videos and being the Ray everyone knows when I don’t even feel like playing right now. I just want to be here my boys, playing hours of video games. I look at Gavin’s desk which is empty and Kerry who is sitting in Michael’s desk next to me.

“Ray, it’s going to be fine.” Kerry says touching my shoulder.

“Kerry, don’t touch me!” I yell at him mindlessly.

Was I just a douche to him? I don’t even know. He just smiles at me and continues the long wait he has to upload Rage Quit. OK Ray focus. You can get the achievement guide you did yesterday ready to be uploaded. I feel my hand shaking and I put my controller down. I hear the office door open and I see Jack and Ryan come in with an energy drink for me and a cup of coffee each.

“Hey Ray, Ray! RAY!” Jack says.

I just look in the area where the voice is coming from.

“Just take a break buddy.” Ryan says as he puts the drink on my desk.

“But I haven’t even fucking done anything! All I have fucking done in the past half hour is turn on my Xbox and get the capture software up! I don’t deserve a break for doing basically nothing!” I yell.

I see Jack take his chair and sit next to me.

“It’s ok Ray. We are here for you. Just go easy today. There is no pressure to upload right now.” Jack says.

“But there is! We need to keep uploading! The fans will freak out and shit!”

“Listen, we are working on a solution to that. We are honestly hoping Gavin is more or less awake by the time the fans figure this out. Don’t worry about the fans right now, that is currently Gus and Burnie’s problem. You just try your best to try and record a few achievement guides. I know it is almost impossible to not think about them. I am thinking about them all the time. How about you and I go to the hospital after your record a few achievement guides?”

I just shrug my shoulders and I pick up my controller and start playing some game

“Holy shit car, just get over this ramp!” I yell sounding just like Michael.

I see Ryan working on the let’s build and I see the little green creeper going up and down the screen, putting down some blocks and probably asking Geoff some dumb ass question or would you for x amount of money do…, that I would be proud to answer right now.

I see Jack come over to me with a piece of fresh pizza. He hands it to me with a smile.

“Eat up.” he says

I just look at him and say “I can’t Jack.” I tell him.

“I will shove this down your throat if you don’t eat something. You need some energy that doesn’t just give you wings.”

 

Geoff’s POV

I wake up to a nurse giving me a little shake.

“Sir, can you get up please? We have his parents that want to see him.”

I bounce out of my chair getting out as quickly as possible to let Mr and Mrs. Free see their son. I start pacing up and down the hallway. Looking in on Michael who is on so many drugs he looks loopy. I knock on the door and I see Michael is awake.

“Geoff! Finally someone who can answer my Goddamn question! Where the fuck is Gavin?” he says weakly

I just look at him and say absolutely nothing. There is nothing I can say to him. He wouldn’t even be able to see Gavin right now. I take in a couple deep breaths and I lean on the counter in Michael’s room.

“Geoff, Where is Gavin?” he says sounding a lot less loopy.

“Michael, just relax right now. You are hurting and stuff.”

“I don’t feel hurt at all.” he yells as loud as his weak body allows him

“Buddy, the amount of morphine they have pumping through your veins, I am not surprised you don’t feel any pain.” I tell him.

“Just tell me where Gavin is?”

Ok now let’s think this out carefully. I could say Gavin is in the hospital and he would rage like crazy or I could lie to him and say Gavin is at home, which would make Michael question why he isn’t here. Umm you know there is absolutely no way to explain this.

“Geoff, What is it? You are never this quiet…”

“Michael, I have to get to the office. Jack says he needs me to fix some stuff and get him a new Xbox since his just red ringed.”  I tell him half lying considering I could tell that Jack probably does need me in the office to keep things sane.

Michael can tell I am lying but he just says nothing. I know he fucking hates me right now, but there is nothing I can say to him that won’t cause him to either freak out in anger or get really sick and demand to see Gavin.

I walk out of the room and call Jack.

“Jack, I am a horrible person.” I tell him.

“Geoff, what’s wrong?”

“I have no fucking idea what to tell Michael! He is alert enough to realize Gavin isn’t there. He is desperate to know where Gavin is. Should I tell him?”

I can hear a group of sighs and I realize Jack put me on speaker, clearly wanting all the guys’ opinions.

“Well I mean I think we should try to keep it from him right now until Michael gets a bit stronger or If Gavin gets worse. Geoff, you can’t live with the regret that will cause. Is there a way to get them in the same room or something? There is no way Michael will stay in bed knowing Gavin is in critical condition.” Ryan pipes in.

 “I’ll look into it. How are things at work, honestly?” I ask as I hear Jack walk out of the office and take the phone off speaker.

“Well Burnie and Gus had the huge meeting this morning. Ray got about half of an achievement guide done. Kerry uploaded the Rage Quit and Ryan is working on uploading the Let’s Build.” Jack says.

“Ok, I was going to try to come in but I honestly can’t think about work right now. How about you guys come by later. I think that might comfort Michael a bit, knowing his boys are here for him.”

“We will be there Geoff, You go get something eat.” Jack says as I hang up.

I see Griffin come down the hall, clearly Millie is at school so she can come here.

“Honey, how is he?” Griffin asks.

“I honestly have no idea! The doctor and nurses are saying nothing, maybe they wanted to talk to the Frees first. All I know is I just want him to wake up right now. I just see all these machines and shit and I have no idea what is actually going on!”

“Geoff, Gavin is a big boy. He is a fighter! If anyone is going to fight, it’s him.” Griffin says as she hands me a bag with food in it.

“Griff, I am not hungry.”

“Too bad, you need to eat something.”

“But Griff…I’m not….” I tell her as she hands me a sandwich.

I start to think of Millie for a moment. What is she thinking? Does she think Gavin is gone to England again or something? What can we tell her?

I see Mr and Mrs Free walk out of Gavin’s room.

“Geoff, can we talk to you?” Mr.Free asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Geoff’s POV

“Sure, What do you want to talk about Mr. Free?” I say sounding nervous.

“Well Gavin is in coma right now. The doctors told us that his heart stopped at one point last night for a few seconds. We owe you our lives. We wouldn’t have known that something happened without you. You are so good to him. I am happy he has friends like you. The doctors wanted to tell you everything last night but they said they had to get our permission first. We got him to change it on the files to release information to you in case of accident. Do you know anything about the accident? The doctors say that they could not explain that to us. How is his friend who is more than a friend to him? ” Mr.Free says in his deep British accent clearly not sure what to call Micheal.

“Well Michael was driving him home from work and a guy ran a red light while he was texting on his phone. Gavin got most of the impact. Michael is waking up now and he is concussed, has a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Honestly the thing with Michael right now is that he is trying to figure out where Gavin is? We didn’t want to say anything to him until we actually knew what was going on and how to let Michael actually see Gavin. The first thing he would do is say is ‘I need to see him’. So right now we are trying to figure out what do to let Michael see him and stuff while still letting Michael heal.”

“Well Geoffrey, you know what, Michael might feel a tad better once he can put his heart to rest. Once his worry is gone, he will be able to finally able to start healing. Do you know of a hotel around here?” Mrs.Free asks quietly.

“You can stay with us Mrs.Free. I am going to the house right now cause I have to get Millie from school. Geoff, you are staying here I assume.” Griffin says.

I just nod sitting in a chair outside Gavin’s room.

* * *

Michael’s POV

I honestly think that this Morphine crap is starting to wear off. My parents left for a while. I stare at the ceiling when I hear a voice, the voice was quiet, but it was there.

“Who is that?” I ask.

“Micool.” Gavin says.

Wait what the hell is going on! Why is Gavin a ghost! Is he dead and no one is telling me! I feel my heart racing.

“Gav, what is going on?”

“I love you Michael, I always have my love.”

“Gavin, You are scaring me! Stop!” I scream.

I start to feel a sharp pain in my body.

“Michael, Michael! It’s ok.” I hear Geoff scream.

“Tell me what is happening Geoff, I see him, I am scared.” he says as tears fall from his eyes.

Geoff takes my hand. “They took you off the morphine, the nurses said you were seeing hallucinations of Gavin.”

“But..But they were ghosts of him. He is so real. Geoff, he is right behind you.” I tell him nervously.

“Michael, just get a bit of sleep.” Geoff says with a smile.

I know he doesn’t believe me! I wait for the nurses to bring a different type of pain killer.

I am not convinced it is an allergy to the pain killers.

“Micool. Micool.” he says as I see him on the window sill. I can see Geoff looking at me still.

“Geoff, is he dead?” I ask him calmly.

“No Michael.” he replies flatly.

“Well why can I fucking see him!” I tell him

“Relax, the morphine might still be in your bloodstream. Just calm down Michael.” Geoff says.

“Where is he, if he isn’t dead?” I ask.

I can see Geoff getting nervous.

“You are a fucking liar, he is dead isn’t he!” I tell him as tears start to stream down my face.

Gavin is gone..He is gone..he isn’t going to respawn in a bed in minecraft, he is gone gone.

“Woah Michael, no. He isn’t dead…” I hear Geoff let out a sigh. “He is just in a coma.” Geoff says as he grips my hand.

“So he is basically dead. Geoff, why did you keep that from me?” I ask.

“I just found out about it under an hour ago. They wanted to talk to the Frees first before they told me anything. I guess there was a miscommunication and the Frees didn’t sign the right thing to have me notified of his conditions or something. I didn’t want to worry you until I knew something. I wanted you to have a chance to heal up yourself first. ” Geoff explains.

I try to take a few deep breaths and I feel a constant stream of tears fall from my face. “Does anyone else know yet?” I ask.

“Well the company know Gavin is in critical condition. I haven’t gotten a chance to call the boys and tell them the official diagnoses yet. I wanted to come see you first.” Geoff says to me .

“Well where are they?” I ask him feeling the new loopy drugs entering my system, clouding my brain.

“They are at the office, holding the fort.”

“Wait, we work at a fort!”

“Oh Michael, if only I had a camera right now, this would go viral as crap.” Geoff says as he leaves the room.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I hear my phone ringing, noticing its Geoff’s number.

“Hello, what’s up?” I ask

“Are you in the office with the others?”

“Yeah, I will put it on speaker.” I say putting my finger near the speaker phone.

“Don’t do that yet. I want to talk to you alone for a sec.” Geoff says as I get off my chair and into the hallway thinking the absolute worst. “Is he….you know….?” I ask.

“Oh no! NO NO! I wanted to talk to you about a few other things. Um first, how is everyone?”

“Well I dunno exactly. Ray has been basically staring at his screen, barely doing much. We did a mini let’s play but he doesn’t have much footage that we can use but we got some stuff from Caleb and Lindsay. They have been really stepping up. Jack has been good but spaced out. I can tell he is trying to keep everyone together. You can see he is tired. We tried to send him home with Ray but that wasn’t going to happen. Neither of them want to go home so I couldn’t argue with them. Burnie and Gus have been in the conference room all day frantically drawing and writing stuff on the white board. Barbara hasn’t told us of a media leak yet. Let’s just say things are going average but could be better. Well now I am going to ask the same?”

“Umm Ehh Well I guess you can go back in the office and I can tell everyone at once.” he says sounding pretty quiet.

I head back into the office where everyone rolls their chairs around my phone.

“Hey guys. The Frees just left and stuff so I finally have some news for you. It is not the greatest news, nor the worst news so we can be grateful for that. Now Umm eh…” Geoff yawns.

“Geoff, just fucking hang up, we are on our way.” I tell him as I hang up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Geoff’s POV

I am sitting in the chair in Gavin’s room.

I see the boys peeking in the window. I walk outside and I see them looking as tired as ever.

“Well..the doctors have given us the news that Gavin is not dead, but he is in a coma. They have no idea when or if he is going to become responsive again.” I tell them fighting back the tears. I can see everyone is just as scared as I am.

“Geoff, you have been here all day, give me a turn.” Ryan says.

“Are you sure Ryan? You will call me the SECOND something happens?!” I tell him sternly.

“Of course Geoff, You need some sleep, you look like a racoon with those bags under your eyes.” he says.

“Alright, I will go home, but you call me the second you know something or anything.” I tell him giving him the glare of death, calling Griff for a drive.

* * *

Ray’s POV

I sigh trying to absorb the news about Gavin. How can this be? I can’t lose my boy. I can’t lose half of the superhero crime fighting duo Xray and Vav. I have so many amazing memories of Gavin and how much he has grown on me. The first day I met Gavin, I thought he was a clumsy idiot with a piece of dust replacing anything that looked like a brain. I remember hearing his funny slang words like Knobs and Marc Nutt. I can’t explain how much I would pay right now to hear him yell some stupid thing in his English slang and accent. I walk into Michael’s room and I see him just staring up at the ceiling.

“Michael, how are you?” I ask.

“Ray, I just want to go see Gavin.” he says.

“Dude, you will be able to see him soon.” I tell him

“Did you guys finally convince Racoon eyes to go home yet?”

“Well kinda. Ryan told him he would stay with Gavin and Geoff gave Ryan the death glare saying that he is to call him the second something happens.”

“That sounds like Geoff. He looked awful when I saw him, I probably don’t look much better.”

“He just needs to get some sleep and calm down a bit. He seems to be worrying more than the Frees are.”

“Wait, the Frees are actually here?” Michael asks sounding confused.

“Well yeah. Of course they would come over from England to see Gavin.”

“So do they know, about, you know…”

“I dunno dude. I just got here, I haven’t seen the Frees. They are at Geoff’s house I think.”

I see Michael give me a face that makes me scared. He is so worried and scared, but what about the Frees could be making him nervous or scared, they are his boyfriends parent..Oh that might be why he is nervous. He hasn’t met them? I thought of anything Gavin would have let Michael meet his parents. He doesn’t seem the type to keep that thing hidden. I see Michael is in pain and he is bored as crap with nothing to do.

“Ray, can you get me some food. I’m so fucking hungry and tired.” he says.

“I will try to find something you can eat with one hand and I will see what I can get you, I just have to talk to the nurse.” I tell him as I go to find his nurse.

“I’m sorry, can I help you sir?” a nurse asks.

“Can Michael Jones eat anything?”

“Well, if you think you can get him to eat without him biting your hand off. He is a rage filled one but medically he is fine to eat whatever. He has not been in the mood to eat the last little bit, especially since his uh friend… is in a coma.” the nurse says sounding awkward and avoiding the word boyfriend.

“Ma’am they are dating one another.” I tell her walking off to find Jack.

“Hey Jack. Michael is asking me to get him some real food, can we go for a drive to a fast food place and get him something.” I ask.

“Sure buddy,Ryan, you ok to stay here with Gavin?” Jack asks.

I see Ryan is zoned out and thinking of something.

“Huh?” he asks.

“We are going to go get some food for Michael and ourselves, do you want something? Are you ok to stay here with Gavin?”

“Uhh yeah, I am fine to stay with him, you guys just go and get something for Michael ‘Rage Fit’ Jones. Can you get me something?”

“….Ryan, we just fucking asked you that. Yes we will get stuff for you too.” I tell him as Jack and I head to his car.

* * *

Geoff’s POV

I open my eyes to see Millie in my lap hugging me. I must have passed out for an hour on the couch without realising.

“Millie, let Daddy sleep ok. He had a long day and night at work.” Griffin says clearly hiding the real reason I fell asleep on the couch.

“But I want Daddy to play with me.” she says.

“Millie, go to your room and start your homework please. Daddy needs to sleep.” Griffin says as she sits on the couch next to me.

“Go back to sleep Geoff. She will be fine.” Griffin says.

“How can I be calm knowing that I may have to tell my little girl, ‘Oh by the way Gavin is now a vegetable and doesn’t do anything.’?”

“Geoff, just get some sleep. Go into the bedroom and lock the door. Everything will be fine. I am going to go get a few pizzas. I will give one to the Frees so they can just stay in the guest house. They just need some alone time to figure things out.” Griffin replies as she forces me into the bedroom.

I put my head on the pillow and I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

Michael’s POV

I finally start to feel more orientated and my head stops pounding as hard. I almost wish my headache didn’t go away because this opened my mind to let me think of my little boy. Where is my British boy? How far could I make it until the pain drugs wear off? Could I make it to Gavin’s room? Screw my pain, I need to see my little boy. I get on my feet and I realize I can move the IV with me. I start walking slowly but surely avoiding nurses as I see a sign on the door that says “non-American”. Why the fuck do they do that? Is that some sort of way to give him inferior care, just because he is non-American? I open the door and I see Ryan in front of a closed curtain looking completely exhausted and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

  
Michael’s POV

“Ryan, I am not going back to bed until I fucking see my boyfriend.”

“Michael, no. you are going to see him soon ok. Right now there are doctors working on him and stuff.” Ryan says.

“Fine, but can you at least explain to me why there is a sign on his door that says Non-American?”

“Wait, What? I never noticed that before. Why is it there no matter how true it is? He is almost an American, he has lived here for more than 2 years. Maybe it is for Visa purposes? Maybe it’s cause the English government is paying a bit of the medical bill or something? It is weird that no one noticed it. Now you go back to bed and rest up. We got Gavin right now, you just work on getting more strength.” Ryan explains as Jack and Ray come down the hall.

“What the fuck are you doing out of bed? The nurses just called a Code White looking for you..” Jack starts.

“Jack, I wanted to see him.” I start.

“Come on. I will take you back to your room and you can eat something that is not hospital food.”

 

* * *

 

Ray’s POV

I hang back with Ryan who is staring at Gavin’s name tag on the door.

“Ry, why are things so complicated right now. I just want things to get to a level of normality. I just can’t stand watching everyone crumble. I am sorry I didn’t get to record much today, I have just been kinda lost. I just want this to be over.” I say as I get frustrated and I hit the wall, not knowing why .

“If you were Michael right now, that wall wouldn’t be there. Ray, it is ok that you didn’t record much. If anything it is my fault that we have to record right now. I know I have been gone on vacation and stuff and we don’t have a huge log of videos that can just be uploaded.” he says

“Ryan, no. It was a mix of everyone being away and sick and stuff. Don’t just blame yourself! I mean I was out for a week with that bug and then it just cycled though everyone in the office.”

 

* * *

 

Michael’s POV

“Jack, I don’t want to eat anymore, I just want to see Gavin.” I tell him trying to get him to turn me around.

“Michael, listen to me. Right now they aren’t letting anyone see Gavin. They are running tests and stuff right now and Ryan is waiting there until they open the curtain and stuff back up. I think it would be best if you just got back to bed and ate something. You and I know that Gav would want you to sleep and rest up.”

“But what if he wakes up and I am not there Jack? What will he think then, will he think I am a horrible boyfriend that doesn’t care about him?”

“Michael, he would be glad that you are ok. This is Gavin we are talking about here, the man can’t be actually angry at anyone especially not you. I got you some fries and a chicken nuggets. You should be able to eat that with your left hand.”

“How in the hell can I game with only my left hand?”

“Not something we have worked out yet. We don’t have a whole lot planned out and we are leaving a lot in Barbara’s hands. She is currently getting paid double to hit refresh on your guys’ twitter accounts and I think she is doing Facebook accounts too, but I can’t be sure on that one.”

“Wait, I am so confused. Why is she just hitting refresh on our twitters?”

“Right now, the fans know nothing of the accident. So far we are keeping it that way. Basically we are not sure what we can and can’t tell them without freaking them out and worrying. Geoff has made it clear that we are not going to lie to the fans and say Gavin is in England or anything.  We are going to be as truthful as we can without giving them too much detail. Honestly what we are praying for is that Gavin is awake by the time the fans figure it out. So far nothing seems to be wrong because the videos that are supposed to be out, are out.” Jack starts explaining.

“But I can’t do videos with one hand.”

“We are working on that. We might be able to get that around the fans with little issues cause there is so many ways to have broken an arm. You don’t worry about this stuff ok. Gus, Bernie and I will be working out this shit. You just relax and let yourself heal up so you can be as healthy as you can for when you can see Gav Ok?”

I feel another wave of pain killers coming through and I can feel my head getting loopy. I think Jack can see it in my face.

“You just relax Michael, take nap, eat up your food.” Jack says.

* * *

Jack’s POV

“Jack, I feel like a cloud!” Michael says.

“Oh Michael, you are so high on drugs it is not even funny.”

“But Jack you have to feel the cloud.”

Ok they have got to have him on one powerful drug because he looks so loopy right now. I see Ray come in to eat.

“Ray! Are you eating the rainbow?”

“What? Dude you are high as fuck right now?”

“That is made evident just by the way he is playing with his chicken nuggets and fries using them airplaines. I may or may not be recording this on my iphone.” I whisper to Ray.

“Only you Jack would do that..Kidding all of us would do it.” Ray says as I turn off the recording.

“How are things with Gavin? Is Ryan back in there with him?”

“Things are the same but Ryan is home getting some sleep because the Frees came by and he thought it would be best to leave them with him. Ryan got a cab home and he asked you to drop me off if you are going home. I feel like I am going to become Ryan’s Gavin, living in his house with his kids and wife.”

“Ray, we just want you close and it is just easier if you are with someone who can drive. You can stay with me if you want to. It’s just me and my wife.”

“Are you sure Jack, I won’t be bothering you?”

“Ray, you are a pretty quiet guy. Normally we can see you before we hear you. It’s fine.”

We see a nurse come in the room with some pills in her hands.

“You will thank me later for this. These pills are going to make him sleep. So I suggest you guys get home and sleep. It is getting late and visiting hours are over in less than an hour.  So I suggest you guys head out.” she explains.

We both say our goodbyes to Michael and we pass by Gavin’s room quickly. I see the Frees sitting there, not really know what to do. I couldn’t imagine what is going through their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: There is homophobic slurs in this chapter. Please note this. 
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays. This Wednesday will be the final chapter  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998

Ray’s POV

We start driving and I see Jack take a strange turn when I realize we are heading to Geoff’s. We park and we walk up to the house. I see lights on and I see Griffin approaching the door.

“Hey guys. I can’t even tell if he is sleeping or not at this point. The worse is that Millie wants to play a game with Geoff but he needs to sleep. I want to play with her but I am just trying to keep everything and everyone together and running smoothly.  ” she says as she opens the door.

“Hi Ray, Hi Jack. Wanna play a game?” Millie asks.                                                           

I look at Jack and back at Millie.

“Sure. Let’s play a little bit.” Jack says as we see relief in Griffin’s face.

We play some game until Millie gets tired. She hands me a book and we put her to bed considering halfway through watching the game Griffin fell asleep. We creep out of the house locking the door with the spare key Geoff has hidden for when we take Gavin home after a night out. We drive to Jack’s house and we both fall asleep not bothering to get showered.

* * *

**The next morning**

Geoff’s POV

I get out of bed and realise it is way past the time I would normally be at work.

“Geoff, it’s fine. You are not late for work.  I can drive you to work if you want to go to work or I can drive you to see Gavin.”

“Well are the Frees with Gavin right now?”

“Yes they called me to go get them but I can drop you off there if you like.” Griffin says.

“Where is Millie?” I ask

“Millie is at school. Everything is ok Jack and Ray put her to bed last night.”

“What the hell? Jack and Ray came here?”

“Yes. They probably wanted to check up on you or something. You went about a day and a half without sleep. Together we are going to get through this. Will everything go back to normal overnight, no but together we are going to get through this. Come on, let’s go see Gav.” Griffin says.

* * *

Michael’s POV

I see a very strict looking nurse come into the room with pills, a bag with my belongings that could be salvaged and lots of papers.

“Listen you little homo, you are fucking discharged, here is your shit, here are some pills that I hope you motherfucking overdose on, the dates when you need to get cast changed and your bill.” he starts as I hear Geoff entre my room.

“You call him that one more time and you will never be nurse again.” Geoff says sternly.

“What are you? His boyfriend?”

“I’m his boss now leave him alone and I want to talk to another nurse that is not such a homophobic idiot… I am surprised they are letting you out this early. You will be staying with someone for the next little bit. There is no way I am going to let you go home by yourself.”

“Can I just go see Gavin?” I ask, not wanting to hear a lecture from Daddy Ramsey knowing that I will probably have to call my real parents since they left once they knew I was in good hands.  I see Geoff talking to another nurse getting a full explanation of everything and I am sure Geoff will mention the nurse’s inappropriate behaviour. I walk into Gavin’s room and I see Gavin for the first time. He looks so peaceful right now. I realize exactly what made me fall for him. I don’t know if it is stupid that I want to fix his hair and pretend he is just sleeping.

 I start pushing his hair out of his face with my only functioning hand.

“Hey you..You need to wake up right now. I know you probably can’t hear single word I am saying, but I need you Gavin. I need the man I love back. You don’t know how hard my life will be without you. I don’t even know if life could be real without you here to make everything bright. I know that I often joke about you be annoying or ignorant and I mock you English accent, but I just want to hear you say anything. I am still pretty messed up and they have me on some drugs that make me pretty fucking loopy but I just need you. I need you to be an ass, like you always are, and draw some stupid thing on my cast just like you would. I need the sun to brighten my shitty day. So if you are faking sleep right now, you need to stop it and stuff.” I start to say as I take his hand in mine.

 

* * *

 

Geoff’s POV

I see Michael in there with Gavin and I see a few little tears fall from his face, but I most can see him talking to Gavin. I don’t know if those words are to give comfort to himself or to Gavin but at this point, I am just happy to see Michael up and moving, no matter how slow and loopy he can be at times.

“Hi, would he be ok with him alone?” I ask.

“Well I would assume so, do you need to go somewhere?” a nurse asks.

“Yeah a little bit. I might just pop in to say goodbye and then I might go somewhere for a little while.” I tell the nurse, seeing a little smile crack from her serious looking face. I pop into Gavin’s room.

“Hey Michael, I am heading to the office for a little while. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?”

“Yeah Geoff, you go. I will call you if something big happens.”

“You better.” I tell him as I head down the hall calling Griffin to drive me to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: There is homophobic slurs in this chapter. Please note this. 
> 
> I also have another story that gets updated on Wednesdays. This Wednesday will be the final chapter  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1769416/chapters/3785998


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and (Wednesdays temporarily)
> 
> Sorry it's sooo late tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays. 
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!
> 
> Sorry it's soo late guys!

Ray’s POV

I look at the games on the shelf and I realize there are a few out of alphabetical order.

“WHO THE FUCK FUCKED WITH THE GAMES ON THE SHELF!?”I yell.

“I…I am sorry. I wasn’t careful when putting them back.” Kerry says getting nervous.

“Ray, how about you just sit on the couch and you take a breather while Kerry puts the games back in the right order.”

“Kerry, I am sorry. I don’t know why I got all mad. I didn’t mean it.” I start as tears form in my eyes.

“Ray, it’s ok. You just relax.”

I see Jack coming in with a diet coke, a coffee and a red bull in his hand.

“You ok? You need some time to sleep?” Jack asks.

“I’m fine. I think I just need to play something. I just need a distraction right about now.” I say as I sit in my chair and put a disc into my Xbox. I see Jack put the Redbull on my desk and I take a few sips of if waiting for the loading screen of GTA. How many more hours of this loading screen and I going to have to endure. Suddenly I hear the door open to the office. I see Geoff come in.

“Geoff, hey man.” Ryan says.

 

* * *

 

Geoff’s POV

“Hey, thanks for what you guys did last night.” I say as I sit in my desk.

“It’s what we do here. We would never leave you or your family like that. Second you have enough on your mind right now, which leads to the question of why the hell you are here at work?” Jack replies.

“I just need a few minutes to clear my head and I thought it would be best to leave Michael with him for a bit. He needs some alone time. Also there are so many videos that need to be done that I can’t just go and take two whole days off. It isn’t fair to you guys or the viewers.”

“Geoff, these are not normal circumstances. Besides Bernie told you that you can take as much time as you need. You have a pretty big plate right now.” Ray says.

“Well how about we compromise? We can just do a few episodes of GO! That way I am kinda resting a bit and you guys are still working and Gavin and Michael can be missing without too much suspicion. Kerry, Lindsay you guys can step in right?”

“Alright, but if you start getting tired, you need to stop and take a break. How about we all get set up and you go get a coffee or something.”

I get out of the office and into the kitchen with my mug waiting for the coffee machine to brew when I see Bernie do a double take.

“Hey Geoff it’s not that I am not happy to see you, but what the fuck are you doing here at work?”

“I just couldn’t do it anymore. I just couldn’t stay there anymore. He just looks like he is sleeping and I can still hear that beep in my head whenever I am not with him. I also wanted to give Michael time alone with him. I also think of it in the way that Gavin would want me to be working cause he would never want to do anything that could potentially upset any of the fans.”

“Just don’t work too hard. Also don’t drink too much coffee. I am heading back to the office to keep discussing RTX with Gus…”Bernie says as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

I grab my fresh cup of coffee and I go into the office where everyone is as ready as possible to play GO.

We get about 2 episodes done which is pretty good considering. Everyone was a bit quieter than normal but that was to be expected. I see a huge change in Ray that I didn’t exactly expect. Ryan looks like he is going back to the days when he had a hard time sleeping. The one person who has been the best through all of this is Jack. I don’t really know where I would be without Jack right now. He has been the leader that I know I should be. I sit on the chair with my head in my hands. The Frees only had enough money for about 3 days in America and the bill is getting higher. I feel the couch start to sink.

“What are you thinking about?” Jack asks.

“I don’t even know. I have just been trying to figure out what we are going to do money wise. The Frees said they have it covered until about tomorrow. They have to go back tomorrow evening some time. You know that Gavin gives them a huge chunk of each pay check and how we are going to function as a company if this is a long term thing. Gavin could be out for days, weeks, months or even years. The doctors have no way of knowing what parts of his body will be affected either. He could wake up and forget everyone and everything or he could wake up and not be able to move anything. Then I start thinking about Michael and stuff…”

“Geoff, just stop for a sec. Moneywise, things are going to be fine. I am sure the company has money to at least help to pay for everything. Right now, we just need to think of the present right now because there are so many things that can change the future. How about I drive you and Ray to the hospital for a bit. You guys need a bit of a break.”

I just nod, not bothering to argue with Jack who would get his way no matter what I say.  We get in Jack’s car and the radio is the only noise that can be heard.

We get to Gavin’s room and I see Michael in the chair with his fingers on his good hand laced in Gavin’s. The second I turn the door handle I see him drop his hand and he gives a sigh of relief as he sees our faces.

* * *

Michael’s POV

I hold Gavin’s hand again once I realize it was Jack, Geoff and Ray coming in the door.

“They giving you a hard time?” Geoff asks.

 I just shrug not wanting to explain the fact that most of the nurses around here are extremely homophobic. I also don’t want to be caught holding his hand while the Frees are still here since I have no idea if they know if Gavin and I are together. I see Geoff still looks pretty tired but so does Ray and Jack. I can only imagine Ryan isn’t sleeping either.

“Geoff, is it ok if I stay here tonight?” I ask.

“Sure. I will be here to if you need anything.”

I can see that Jack wants to protest since he knows how much Geoff has been here and the fact that Geoff has barely slept. I see two people in the window of the door. I release my grip on Gavin’s hand, scared to know who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays. 
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!
> 
> Sorry it's so late guys!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and (Wednesdays temporarily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!

Michael’s POV

The door opens and I see a man and a women who are undeniably Gavin’s parents. I feel myself getting nervous.

“Hello Mrs. Free.” Geoff says.

“Geoffrey, it is bloody good to see again. Thank you so much for opening up your home to use for the past couple days.” she says.

“Hey Jack, can you take me back to the office?” I ask quietly.

“Oh and you must be Michael, it is a pleasure to meet you. You are truly an amazing friend to my little boy. I can say nothing but thank you for making him so happy. ” Mrs. Free smiles.

I extend my broken arm and quickly switch so I don’t look as fucking stupid as I feel in front of my boyfriend’s Mom and Dad. His Dad seems very calm and more fixated on Gavin.

“Hey Michael, I have my keys ready whenever you are. Ray are you coming back to the office with me or are you staying here.” Jack says giving Ray a funny look.

“Oh I am coming.” Ray says quietly as we all leave Geoff with the Frees. 

I give a sigh of relief as Ray and Jack take the bags of stuff and I get into Jack’s car slowly but surely. Jack drives slower than he normally would to the office. I see the office and Jack and Ray rush me into the Achievement Hunter office.

“Well look who is back with us?” Ryan says he rolls out Geoff’s empty desk chair for me. I slowly sink in the chair, my eyes closing slowly.

“If you want to sleep Michael that is fine by us.” Ryan says.

“No, I feel like I have been sleeping forever. I wonder if I can hold a controller.” I say as I try to pick up Geoff’s. I can get it in one hand and I figure out my right thumb can’t reach the y button.

“FUCK! I can’t hit all the buttons. I am going to suck.”

“It’s ok Michael, the fans will understand that you are handicapped right now.”

“Wait, do the fans already know and shit?”

“No. Not yet. Barbara hasn’t told us of the fans figuring it out yet…”Kerry starts as Burnie and Gus come into the office.

“Guys, don’t overwhelm him please.” Jack says.

“Relax Jack, we are just coming in to see how he is feeling.”

“I am still kinda tired other than that, I have no idea how I feel right now. I just wanted to get out of there while the Frees were there. They will want all the time they can with their son.”

“Hey Michael, did they give you the hospital bill when they discharged you? Cause I need to start sending it to the insurance company.” Gus says.

“I would say it’s in any one of those plastic bags.” I tell him.

“Why the hell couldn’t they put all your stuff in your backpack which is in one of those bags? That is just terrible service. I’ll fix it all up for you.”

“Well they are all homophobes there anyway, it doesn’t surprise me that they didn’t do anything. They were lazy fuckers who just sat there, gave me pills and shit and closed the door.”

I see Gus putting all my games back in my backpack and sorting the others into Gavin’s bag. I am guessing they just assumed everything was mine since it was in my car, which I assume is completely totalled. I guess putting our bags in the backseat was a smart idea. I see Gavin’s phone that must have fallen out of his pocket, it is completely smashed.

“Gus, can you get his sim out of his phone?”

“Well his sim is smashed to pieces.”

“Burnie, you have to look at this bill with me. I can see where all the expenses come from but I am not understanding this extra 200 dollar charge. It is a charge called a Hassle charge. Ryan, can you google that for me?” Gus asks.

“What the fuck. I have never seen that on a medical bill before.”

I hear Ryan groan. “This is bullshit. Hassle charge is a charge often added onto medical bills in certain states for people who are seen as undesirable, often used in the case of immigrants and homosexuals.”

“So does Gavin get double the Hassle charge cause he is both? This is just sick and wrong. Does it talk about who to talk to so we can get removed from the bill?”

“Nope. Here it just highlights the right of religion law. So because of their religion, they have a right, according to this law, to make him pay extra for care.”

“Ok. We will not pay that happily. Now we will let you guys just relax and do whatever you guys do. If you need anything, just come get us.” Burnie says as they go back to their office.

“What the actual fuck! This is bullshit!”

“Michael, please relax. You have had a stressful day, you don’t want to strain yourself. Do you want me to get you some water for your meds.”

I take my pills as we all start talking about random stuff like video games that are coming out soon. I try to help with the research for the new AHWU but I am slowly defeated by my own eyelids closing over.

* * *

Geoff’s POV

Gavin’s parents just sit in the room with me and start talking about money and how we are going to pay for everything.

“Well the insurance is surely going to cover a bit of it. Also his salary will go towards it and I know the company will be helping out with it. We will get it all dealt with, you just worry about him.” I explain.

“Geoff, you are such an amazing man to my boy. You should hear him when he talks about you. I have to thank you so much for being such a big presence in his life. Please be here for him like we would want to be. Financially, we can’t stay here any longer but I want you to be here for him. You call us the second he wakes up right. If we can get here, we will try. Also you help Gavin’s umm boyfriend get through this. I know in the past we were not too keen about Gavin having a boyfriend, but seeing him like this and seeing how much Michael cares about him, I can’t help but be proud. I just want to get my boy back and he needs friends like you to get him back up and running like Gavin again. He needs you guys to hold his hand and be with him even if he can’t tell you. He needs people who are going to help him get back to normal. He needs you guys like you who are going to support him and get him through the therapy, who are not going to get frustrated, who will help him do things he can’t do for himself anymore. I know Gavin is a fighter but he needs that extra hand to help him fight that much harder. I don’t think I could leave my boy in better hands than this. Can I ask you to do one thing for me before we go back?” Gavin’s father asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and (Wednesdays temporarily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!

Geoff’s POV

“I can do my best?” I tell him.

“Can we spend some time with Michael? I know it’s a strange request at a time like this but I would like to get to know him and meet him. I could tell he was nervous when we were here this afternoon. Maybe we can take him and you out to dinner or something before we go to the airport…” Mrs. Free suggests.

“I will ask him about it right now and then we can go from there.” I tell her unsure of what Michael is going to say. I grab my phone and I call up Jack. It is safer for me to call Jack just in case.

“Hey Jack, I need to ask you something. Can you get Michael for me? I have to ask him something.”

“Ummm sure thing.” Jack says as he passes the phone to Michael sounding very confused and nervous.

“Is he awake?” Michael asks.

“No, not yet Michael. Listen I have to ask you something. The Frees want to take you and I out for dinner tonight before they head back to England. They want to get to know and meet you formally.” I tell him.

“What the fuck! I can’t let them meet me like this. What can I wear, surely not some random shirt and pants Ryan found kicking around the office? What if they hate me? What if they blame me for the accident? What if I embarrass myself in front of my boyfriend’s parents while he is in a coma? What if…”

I step out of the room for a moment.

“Woah Michael, chill down. They are going to love you. You should hear how grateful they are about Gavin having people like you in his life. I will drive them to come get you at the office. I think it is appropriate that they get to see the office that Gavin works at. Remember I am going to be with you, it’s not like I am leaving you alone with them. Now Griffin is going to stay here with Gavin, Millie is getting the school bus to the office where I will make sure there is someone waiting around so she gets inside. I am going to start driving to the office very shortly ok. Just take a few deep breaths and you will be fine. Do it for Gavin, he would want you to have a good relationship with his parents.”

 

* * *

 

Michael’s POV

Omg I am going to meet Gavin’s fucking parents, like meet them meet them. They are going to see the crazy nut cases who work here.

“Guys, act as normal as possible when Gavin’s family gets here.”

“Wait what?” Ray asks.

“I like how you added as possible to the end of that sentence. You are assuming that we are never normal. We can be normal…”Ryan starts.

“Says the man who takes murder breaks and then kills someone within an episode of saying that. Says the man who has a cow in a glass box inside his Minecraft house.”

“Not much considering you are the one who rages for a living.”

“Guys, be civil please. It is evident that none of us are “normal” but we will try to be calm and collected when Gavin’s parents get here. We don’t want them to worry about Gavin’s safety in the work place.” Jack says.

We wait around, everyone trying to clean the office as much as possible, when I hear the outline of their English voices. I hear a knock on the door and I see Mr and Mrs Free walk in with Geoff right behind them.

“So this is the Achievement Hunter Office. This is Gavin’s desk.”

“I love seeing he has the queen on his desk. It is making him seem like he is not getting as changed by America.” Mrs Free says.

“These are his co-workers. Mr and Mrs. Free meet Jack, Ryan, Ray and Michael.”

“A pleasure to meet you all. Now Michael are you ready to have some supper?” she asks.

I smile and I walk out of the office with them, the boys knowing I am secretly shitting my pants. We get to Geoff’s car and we go to this little restaurant that Gavin and I have only been a couple times. God Geoff is smart, he knows our favourite restaurant and not to take me there right now. I walk in and we get a table for 4 in a more private part of the restaurant. We start talking and I get to know Mr. and Mrs. Free. Sure I am still nervous because they are my boyfriend’s parents but I am starting to enjoy their company. I hear them start to complain of the same thing Gavin bitched about when he got here, like how the food portions are made for 2, driving on the wrong side of the road and the fact that the roads and houses were ginormous. Some of the things I didn’t understand but I just smiled and nodded along. We avoided talking a lot about Gavin during dinner. They mentioned about how happy they were that he has found love here and stuff. I could tell they were still kinda confused and such by the idea of their son having a boyfriend, but all in all they reacted rather well, saying they just wanted their son to be happy. After dinner Geoff drives to his house where we pick up the bags the Frees brought over.

“We were so happy to meet you Michael. We owe you the world.” Mrs.Free says giving me a hug before we get in the car.

I give her a one handed hug that she is happy to accept. We get them to the airport and I sigh of relief. “I don’t think that went as bad as my mind thought it would.”

“They love you Michael. They see how much you care and love their son, they can’t ask for much more than that. Now we are going to go to the office for a little bit then I am going to the hospital if you want to come. If not, I am sure Griff will take you to the house.”

“Of course I want to go you dumbass.” I tell him as we pull into the office parking lot.

“Oh you guys are all still here.”

“Do you think we would miss finding out how this asshole’s date with his boyfriend’s parents went? God Geoff, do you even know us or has lack of sleep made you loopy?” Ryan says.

“I have been pretty loopy and tired lately. Now we have most of the upload schedule kept up. Ryan, you got the lets play rigged to upload tomorrow. That leaves the fails of the week that some people can work on and we don’t have videos on the weekend so tomorrow if we can get you guys doing a let’s play and such, that would be super. How is Barb doing with her new temporary job?”

“We haven’t gotten any PA intercom messages yet so, I am guessing fine. So Michael and I are going to the hospital, do you guys need a drive or do you have enough cars here?”

“We are good. Ryan has his car and I got mine. We will be heading out soon, we might do a bit more work and then have dinner somewhere.” Jack says.

“Alright. I will see you soon. And guys, thank you.” I tell them as I felt a tear fall from my eye.

“Michael, you know that we are here for you. Geoff, don’t forget his bags and he has to take those pills remember. He should take some before he leaves. I will get him some water out of the fridge and I will get Millie from the game room.” Jack says leaving the office.

I honestly never realized it until now, but I see Jack as the guy who keeps everything functional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and (Wednesdays temporarily)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!

Jack’s POV

Geoff is so scatterbrained. He doesn’t even know what day it is, he got the whole upload schedule wrong and he thinks it Thursday. I get Millie and tell her to go back into the office. I see Ryan come into the kitchen.

“Am I the only one who sees how fucking confused Geoff is, he doesn’t even know what day it is. I just want to lock him in the office to sleep and not worry but we know that is impossible.” I tell him.

“I know and RTX being so close doesn’t help. Soon he is going to have to start planning everything for the achievement hunter panels and stuff. I mean the office isn’t the same when we are missing a person and at that 2 people. I don’t know how much Michael is going to want to go to RTX in his current condition. I mean he was good with Gavin’s parents, but that was for like an hour or 2, not like hours at an event where he is a celebrity in a way.” Ryan says getting a bottle of water and diet coke.

“How about we have a good chat when they leave. I am sure Ray has some concerns. I am sure Burnie won’t care if we took over of the little whiteboard rooms over for a little bit. It might be good for us to get the concerns we have off of our chests so we can get working on more videos and stuff.” I say before we go back into the office.

“Thanks Jack.” Michael says as he takes his pills and they leave the office.

“Ok they are gone. Ray! We are going to a whiteboard room and calling in some pizza. We have a bunch of shit to nail out right now.” Ryan says as we get comfortable into a whiteboard room.

“So we have established, that we are down essentially 3 hunters. We have Geoff who is so out of his mind, he is assuming today is Thursday. Michael who is emotionally distant and down to one hand and Gav. Ray what are your worries right now. We are going to write everything that is stressing us out and stuff and try to find solutions. No matter how small or big the worry is.” I explain looking at Ray who looks scared to say what he wants to say.

“Jack, I don’t want to say this, but what if we lose Gavin completely…”

“Well that is a great one to start with Ray, a worry I know is on everyone’s mind. We will leave that one for a bit. Ryan?”

“Well I think we should talk about the planning of RTX with what we have right now.”

“I guess we will have to plan a heist and a lets play we can do in Minecraft. We will put that on the side of the board so we can nail those out. We have to think of Michael at RTX. He might not really be able to play, on an emotional as well as physical level. It is going to be a bit overwhelming for him.” I suggest.

“Won’t the fans notice if Gavin isn’t at RTX since he has the busiest schedule of anyone at RTX?” Ryan asks.

“Right, I would say the fans will know by RTX or at RTX. If Gavin isn’t awake by RTX, personally I think it would be a good spot to tell them. It is not like we are just sending out a tweet about it or making a video, we are there telling them person to person and at a place where they can ask questions they have. I think that is what Burnie is hoping to do. I am doubtful it will last that long.”

“I am concerned that we will miss an upload and then the fans will lose their shit. They have bitched before when we upload an hour late. What will happen when we miss an upload..”Ray pipes in.

“Ok put that on the figure out side of the board.” I say as I hear a banging on the door.

“GUYS! You might want to come to Barb and Gus’ office!” Kerry says sounding out of breath.

FUCK! We are soo screwed!

* * *

Michael’s POV

We walk into Gavin’s room and I see Griff giving Geoff a hug.

“I know you are going to be staying here with Michael, but you get some sleep. You need to get at least a little bit of sleep.” Griffin says looking concerned and picking up Millie.  

“Hey Geoff, can I have a minute alone with Gav?” I ask.

“Sure Michael. We will be right outside the door.”

“Gav, first of all, if you are faking this, I swear to god I will kill you myself. Number 2, I need you Gav, It’s not even just me who needs you, everyone needs you. Geoff hasn’t slept from what I understand in like 2 days. Achievement hunter has been very slow and I can see everyone is tired and worried. Number 3 I want to get the fuck out of here, these nurses are homophobic assholes. Side note, I met your parents tonight, they seemed to like me and I kinda like them too, they are a bit posh. I can deal with that and they thought I was American, which is to be expected. Please wake up Gavin, I need to hear your stupidly adorable British accent again. I need the other half of team Nice Dynamite..” I tell him as I grab his hand.

I see Geoff come back in later and take the seat next to mine. He puts his arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me.

“Geoff, get some sleep..please.” I tell him as I can feel a tear fall down my face.

“Michael, I am fine.” he says.

“No Geoff you have to go to sleep! I can’t!” I cry.

“You can’t what?”

“I can’t lose two people I care about in my life! Please sleep on the cot or something!” I plea feeling pain go through my entire body.

Geoff’s POV

“Michael, you need to relax. I can see the pain in your face. You can’t overstress your ribs. Just calm down and I will go to sleep ok.” I tell him.  I see him starting to panic and shake.

“Michael! Michael!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!

Geoff’s POV

I can see Michael is in pure pain. I help him get situated into the chair and give him some more painkillers to help him.

“Geoff, I am serious, go the fuck to sleep!”

I get on the cot and pull the blanket over me almost instantly falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

Michael’s POV

I hold Gavin’s hand and I can feel my body wanting to sleep no matter whatever time it is. I see Geoff has fallen asleep and I start trying to relax.

* * *

Jack’s POV

We all rush into Barbara’s office and I feel myself getting nervous. Barb would not call us in here unless something big was up. Did we really only make it like a couple days without the fans finding out something.

“So I was refreshing and I saw this guy tweet at Michael asking how he managed to break his arm. He just said ‘lol how did you manage this one?  #ragequittoohard.’ Is this something to be worried about?”

“Well not yet. I mean it is not a huge issue if the fans find out that he broke his arm. As long as they don’t find out exactly how, I am fine with people thinking it was during a Rage Quit or something. I mean when Michael is in more of a mood to talk and try to explain some of this stuff, he will tell the fans what he wants them to know. I will respect whatever discussion Michael makes when it comes to telling the fans, wither it is lying, not telling the whole truth or explaining everything to them.” Burnie explains.

“Alright well thank you Barb and keep us posted. I can only see it getting blown out of proportion from here. Now back to the achievement hunter meeting.” Ryan says as we head back downstairs noting the pizza boxes on the table that an intern must have delivered to the room. Whatever intern it was, they need to get a raise or something, cause they got that to this room with the pizza still piping hot.

“What are we going to do if the fans find out in a way that we don’t intend, like what if one of them was around during the accident? It didn’t just happen on a little side street, it was a busy roadway. When the fans want to know shit, they will find it out.” Ray states.

“Well if they find out that way, if it can be held out until RTX ,we can talk about it there. If not I mean we might have to make either a live stream or a video about it. It is not an ideal option, but leaving them in the dark will make them more curious and dig even deeper and then the hospital and stuff might start getting harassed for info and such which needs to be avoided.” Ryan rambles.

“So we obviously have to figure out exactly how we are going to make videos that make the fans not wonder where Gavin, Michael and even Geoff are. Ideally, we would get Lindsay, Caleb and Kerry to make content with us but the fans might get a little confused why they are playing a lot more.”  I start.

I see Burnie and Gus come in, taking my spot at writing stuff on the board and managing the conversation. I take a seat next Ryan and Ray. After about an hour of talks, we got most of the worries off of our chests and I can see Ray looks a bit more relaxed and less stressed out. I drive to the house and I see my wife waiting for me.

“Jack! Omg you stink, don’t know if you knew that or not. You go get a shower, I will get a room set up for Ray and I can drive him to his apartment to get some clothes and stuff, then he will be getting in the shower next…” Caiti says hugging me but quickly pointing me to the bathroom.

I see Ray and Caiti leave and I feel my emotions and lack of sleep starting to hit me like a ton of bricks. I walk to the shower and I start to break down. What the hell am I going to do if we lose Gavin and Michael and for at least a little while Geoff? How am I going to keep the boys and the fans happy when it is getting evident something is up. One of the lets plays we did, you can hear the pain and you can see a change in the personalities. I mean I didn’t want to think about it but Ray has a point in saying that we have to think of the what ifs if we lose Gavin completely. I can feel the tears developing in my eyes. It is hard to be this strong in front of everyone. I know it seems silly to think about it, but things are crumbling around me overnight. In 48 hours, I have become the glue holding the Achievement Hunters and trying to keep and upload schedule on time. It is also not easy to keep the emotions out of the office when we can see Gavin’s desk with no Gavin or with Kerry the honorary lad sitting there.

“Jack! Are you still in the shower?” Caiti yells.

“Yeah! Just getting out now.” I yell.

“What the hell were you doing in the shower for an entire hour!” she asks as I walk out in a robe. She can see the look in my eyes and then understands I have been thinking.  I see Ray hurry away into the shower. Caiti ushers me into our room where I start getting dressed.

“You know it’s alright to cry and get upset.”

“Not in front of anyone. I wouldn’t, it would be selfish. I am not going through half of the pain that Michael and Geoff are going through.”

“Keeping it inside you is not good for you. When I married you, I told you I would be here for you in sickness and health and sadness and joy and I meant it. You can cry in front of me, no matter how much of a man you are.” she says as I sit next to her letting her put her arm around me. I just let my emotions take over and I start to cry letting Caiti hug me tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays and Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!

The next morning

Geoff’s POV

I wake up in a state of confusing, forgetting where I am.

“Good morning, well technically afternoon I guess.” Michael says.

“How late did I sleep in? What the hell is going on?” I ask.

“It’s only about 1 pm, nothing too major. He hasn’t changed any. You should go home and get changed, maybe even pop by the office. I will stay here while you are gone. I feel better here and before you ask, yes I have been taking my pills.”

I don’t know why, but it is like Michael knew I would ask him that. I can see a weird side of Michael I am not exactly use to. I see the serious and grown up side of Michael. I nod as I grab the keys from my pocket and head for home.

 I see Griffin waiting for me. She gives me a huge hug and I feel like things are just a tad normal. I see two cards on the table.

“Who are these from?” I ask getting a little angry not getting an answer from Griffin. I open the first and see it is from Michael’s parents.

To Geoff,

Thank you so much for being an amazing boss and friend to our son. I am glad to know there are so many of his coworkers who care so much about him. Thank you so much for contacting us and explaining things for us. We are so grateful to hear that he has people like you who are going to take care of him after he is released from the hospital. So with that, here is a token of our appreciation…

With love,

Mr. Mrs. Jones.

I see a hundred dollar bill taped neatly into the side of the envelope. They didn’t have to do that. I see there the second card on the table and I can feel tears building in my eyes. I open it carefully.

To Geoff,

We love and appreciate you so much. You have been the American family for our little boy.  You have taught him a lot over the years. We are so thankful to have a person like you in his life taking care of him. We thank you for calling us and telling us of this accident, without you we would have never known and we would have been notified of his passing without even being able to say goodbye. We are indebted to you. You who is paying a good chunk of a medical bill and you who is going to be there for Gavin when he wakes up from this. Thank you for opening up your home to us and helping us adjust to things and helping us to have a nice dinner with Michael.

Love

Mr. Mrs, Free.

 

P.S, you can come here and stay with us whenever you like.

 

I feel tears fall down my face, realizing how much of an impact I have on Gavin’s life and how much I do care for and love him. He is the weird son like brother I was never given. He is the guy who I can always turn to for a laugh.

I get in and out of the shower, feeling like a new person. I pull on a random outfit and I hop back in my car and head for the office. I see Jack, Ryan, Ray, Kerry, and Lindsay filming some sort of Let’s Play in some first person shooter. I open the door slowly as I see them finish the recording.

“Hey Geoff! What are you doing here?”

“I decided to go home and get a shower and then I stopped in here on my way back to the hospital. I think Michael needs some alone time and relaxation time to figure things out in his own mind.”

“Come out to the kitchen, I have to do the boss update report with you.” Jack says with a dorky smile, knowing that a boss update report doesn’t even exist. I know it is because he wants to discuss how things are going in the office. We walk to the kitchen and both grab a cup of coffee.

“So Ray has been feeling a bit better lately and we have gotten a fair bit of stuff filmed and backlogged. We are going to come in on Saturday and maybe Sunday to get some more stuff in backlog so that we can kind of take breaks and stuff during the week. Basically the method that has been working up to now is kinda recording as everyone is comfortable and then taking a break and then recording again when everyone is comfortable and editing in between. Kerry and Lindsay honestly deserve a pay bonus or something because they have been absolutely amazing. Ray has flipped out on Kerry a few times out of stress and Kerry has said nothing back. They both have been editing and staying around while we all left to edit and they are trying their best to get comical and fit in.”

“Well I think that is a fine idea. They do deserve it. Now how are my main 3 guys doing?”

“It is obvious there is a change in office dynamic. Ryan has toned himself down and is a bit more distant and zoned out. Ray, who I thought would never get mad, has been a lot more aggressive and very quiet and shy in videos, sometimes not making jokes that you know normal Ray would clearly make, I try my best to help him make the joke and a good chunk of the time it works. There is a bit more editing work that is needed to keep everyone sounding pretty much the same. Now how are you doing?” Jack asks.

“I don’t know. Things are just so complicated and it’s really disheartening to see the pain on Michael’s face. I want to help him more but I know there is nothing I can say. It is hard to remain positive through it all…” I start hearing the beeping of the intercom.

“Can Ryan, Jack , Ray ,Gus and Burnie come to my office immediately.”  Barbara says sounding nervous.

I see Jack’s face go white. Oh fuck what could possibly have happened.  I see the guys come out of the office and we all rush upstairs together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!

Barbara’s POV

I start looking at my screen trying to keep calm. Obviously Gus is in my office so he is first there and then Burnie comes down the hall followed by the Achievement Hunters. Wait Geoff is even oh god why is this happening with him in the office. He is going to flip, I can feel it.

* * *

Geoff’s POV

We all get into the office and I can see Barbara is about to shit her pants. I put my arm around her. I can tell she is scared and that this is no false alarm.

“Well the fans are reacting right now. They have figured out that Gavin is not in the videos and they found out yesterday Michael’s arm is broken. They are wondering why there is so much Lindsay, Kerry and Caleb action. Many of course are complaining cause they are annoying like that and those guys are not as popular with the fan base as say Gavin or Michael. They have started to make a hashtag. #Mavin come back or #Where is Team Nice Dynamite. It was alright this morning with very few tweets but this afternoon it has been just exploding.  #Mavin come back was trending in Australia…”Barb explains.

* * *

Jack’s POV

I can see Geoff, Gus and Burnie’s faces turn white. They are 100% nervous. Ryan and Ray just don’t say anything, clearly trying to process everything and think of some sort of solution. We never really got a chance to plan anything or figure out a way to tell fans. I see Geoff is the first one to open his mouth.

“Well we have to tell them. They are already suspicious and that only causes them to start digging more and more. When they start digging, they normally find what they are looking for.”

“Aside from the gnome pictures.”

“Yeah I think that has been one of the exceptions to that thus far.” Ray says.

 “We don’t exactly have a lot of time to find a way to respond before they start digging around and trying to find out what is going on.”

“Like Geoff said initially, we are not just sending out a tweet. I can make a suggestion, we can do a podcast or a live stream. I think it would be the most ideal way considering you can respond to fan questions that they send out.” Burnie says.

“He has a point but on a legal standpoint, can we reveal this information? cause didn’t we ban the press from it. Also are we allowed to reveal what happened considering it was a crime.” Ryan asks.

“Well, it is not illegal to say ‘Gavin and Michael were driving when a person who was texting and driving hit them and has caused Gavin to fall into a coma.’ There is not illegal about it since no one mentions who hit them and where they were hit.” I explain.

“Well I am going to suggest podcast only because we can easily talk about other stuff if necessary.”

“So when would you like to do a live stream or podcast?” Geoff asks.

“Well it is up to you. In theory, we can do it right now or we can wait a week, but the longer we keep it like this, the more the fans are going to dig and getting worried. We can get the set ready and do it tomorrow. Are we going to ask Michael to come around for it?”

“I don’t want to speak for him so I would ask him. I am heading to the hospital now if anyone wants to join me.”

“I think I will stay here. Ryan are you going?” I ask giving him a look saying ‘Go and take Ray with you.’

“Yeah, Ray, you can come with me if you want, I will drop you off at Jack’s later.” Ryan says as everyone goes their own ways. 

* * *

 

Geoff’s POV

I drive to the hospital and I see Michael hasn’t left Gavin’s side.

“Hey, I need to tell you something. The fans sort of know what is going on. They only know that Gavin isn’t in the videos and that you have a broken arm.” I tell him hoping to just rip off the bandaid quickly and painlessly.

“Geoff, can you get me another bottle of water?” he asks.

I can see the tiredness on his face. I go down the hall, taking the longest route towards the cafeteria. I feel tear forming in my eyes, realizing that we may have to tell our fans that Gavin Free is dead. I don’t want to think about it but I know it is something that can happen. Who is going to fill that spot, no one. There is no person I could ever hire that would be able to replace my little Brit. I immediately call Jack, no knowing what to do.

“Jack, can you come here. I can’t do this anymore. I just need someone that I can cry in front of. I just can’t stand to see Michael like this. I can see he is miserable and he is mental drained.” I tell him as I fight the sobs.

“Geoff, I will right there ok. You just go to the Cafeteria, and I will be there in a few minutes ok.” Jack says in his comforting voice.

* * *

Michael’s POV

 “Gav, what the hell are we going to do? The fans are going to flip a shit at minimal. Why now? Why are things so complicated? Why can’t we just have a day without videos without the fans freaking the fuck out? I need you to help me stop worrying. I need you to tell me ‘Micool you need to calm down, you will hurt yourself.’ I am trying Gavin, I am trying but it is not getting any easier. It is getting harder to imagine that you just sleeping. I hear every beep and it is starting to get to me. I need you to be here giving me the biggest hug and wiping all the tears from my face.” I start as I see Ray and Ryan rush in. I try to quickly wipe the tears falling down my face. 

“Michael, it’s ok to cry. We know this isn’t easy for you. Come on, just relax a little bit. That’s it.” Ryan says he hugs me rubbing my back lightly. I see Ray put a bag of takeout on the little side table.

“Thought you might be a little hungry. I am doubting you get any food.”

“Thanks Ray. I wonder where Geoff got to with my bottle of water.”

“I am sure he is around somewhere. He might have gotten a bit lost, this hospital is pretty big. There is some juice in the take out bag.” Ryan explains as I struggle trying to unscrew the top.

“God Damnit! This fucking ‘top’!” I say in pure anger and frustration. I see Ray quickly grab the top and unscrewing it so I can drink it. I can’t even fucking open a bottle of juice by myself! I feel the pain I have been fighting all day. Did I lie to Geoff and say I took my pain meds this morning…absolutely but I can’t delay it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!

Geoff’s POV

I see Jack come into the cafeteria within 10 minutes.

“Geoff, it’s ok  to cry and get upset.” he says putting his arm around me.

“I just hate seeing Michael like this. He looks so tired, miserable and in pain and sitting there all day is clearly driving him crazy. Then I think about Gavin and all the unknowns. He could be dead right now but no one knows it, he could be a vegetable, he could never walk again, and or he will forget everyone! I don’t think anyone could handle him forgetting them. Michael would be a wreck and he would have no idea how to let Gavin come back to him in time. Then I started to get a bit selfish thinking about how this is going to affect Millie, Griffin and I.”

“Geoff that is a valid worry. You have to keep your family safe and look out for your family first. This is going to affect the functionality of your family. You have to make sure your girls are alright before you can help Gavin. You might have to be prepared to talk to Millie and explain Gavin’s condition fully. How about you go home for a bit and give yourself a break. Even if you don’t go to sleep, spend some time with Millie or play a video game. You just need to give yourself a break. You have been on high emotional alert since Gavin has be admitted here. You need to destress a bit so you can be emotionally ready to deal with this. I am sorry if I was rushing you to tell the fans.” Jack apologizes.

“I know but you are right. The fact is, it isn’t fair or right to be keeping this from them. They are going to jump to conclusions and spread the rumor that he is dead or something. They are getting worried and they deserve an explanation. They have been loyal and true to us as fans, now it is time for us to do the same.”

“Alright. I think most of the plans will be ready for tomorrow afternoon. I’ll talk to Michael and see if he wants to come. If he doesn’t that is fine too. Now, you go home ok, I can hold the fort here. I will try my best to convince Michael to at least get some sleep or go home with me or I drop him off at your place or something. We will get through this. If we got through the years of visa crap to get Gavin here, we can get through anything together.  We are almost the weird Dads of this very weird and dysfunctional family. We will get ourselves and the boys out of this with the least amount of damage possible. ” Jack says giving me a comforting hug, taking the water bottle out of my hand.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

“Michael, how about you get some sleep? You look tired. Ray and I are here and we promise we will wake you up if something happens.” I tell him.

“I am not tired.” he yawns.

“Ok I don’t believe you. Now you go to the cot or so help me god I will lift you onto that cot myself.”

“Fine, but answer one question. How are you guys going to tell the fans?” he asks.

“Well the idea of a live stream or a podcast type thing is what we are going for.” Ray says.

“I want to stay here during the podcast. I will watch and shit, but I can’t be there. I don’t want them to see me like this. The pictures of me with a broken arm looks to have gone completely viral, which doesn’t surprise me.”

“Alright, we will respect that Michael. You just get some sleep.” I tell him as I drape the blanket over him. Within 10 minutes he is fast asleep. Suddenly I see someone coming in the room.

“Geoff….Oh Jack. What are you doing here?” Ray asks.

“Just sent Geoff home. He basically passed out in a chair in the cafeteria. I told him to go home and relax his mind.”

“Well we just forced Michael to sleep. You could tell he was hurting and that he hasn’t really slept much. He told us he doesn’t want to be on the podcast, so I suggest we respect that wish…” I start.

“Are you kidding, of course we will respect that wish. I have no idea if Geoff will be around for it. It is really up to him.”

I hear a yawn come from my mouth and the headache that has been there all day is continuing to throb.

“Ryan, you go home and get some sleep. You look and sound tired. Someone is here so you don’t have to worry. You know I would call you the instant something happened here.”

“Well I would hope that you would call me the second you hang up with Geoff. If you didn’t call him first, he would kill you.”

“That is true. I would be calling Geoff first, but you know what I mean. You know we would never leave Gavin alone. He is worth so much more to us than that. He is our little Brit, no matter how fucking stupid and crazy he is, we are stuck with him and I would never have it any other way.”

I leave the boys with Gavin and I start heading towards home. I see my wife and I give her a huge hug. I never really realized how much I really do care about the people in my life until I realize I can lose them instantly. I give each of my kids a kiss and I sit at the table where my wife happened to have supper ready.

“Alright I know Daddy hasn’t been home as much, but right now things at work are very busy.” I tell them not knowing what else to say. I don’t think they understood anything but I guess it was kind of reassuring to me. I finish my supper and I immediately crash on the couch. I can feel my son tugging at my hair wanting me to play some game. I forcefully pull myself off the couch to play with him for a little while until he falls asleep. I carry him to his room and I go to my own bed falling asleep but still getting up every hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.
> 
> Note: This will also be updating on Wednesday on a temporary basis!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.

Jack’s POV

I sit in one chair and Ray in the other. I try my best distract myself but I start to fall asleep holding on of Gavin’s hands and Ray holding the other. I see a nurse come in the room giving us a dirty look.

“Are you all serious? Do you guys even have lives? How can you just stay here all day and all night long, he isn’t moving and he isn’t awake.” she says.

“Well you clearly don’t understand what true friends and family are. You don’t realize how much this guy means to us. To you, he is just another room number but to us, he is the one and only Gavin Free, a British man who has changed our lives forever and made us see things more clearly.”

“Honestly, he is just another foreigner, working and stealing jobs from good working Americans who can do his job.”

“I would stay quiet if I was you. You don’t want to wake up Michael Rage Quit Jones. He will not take this stuff lightly. Now is there something you came in here for?”

“No, I just came to see if the foreigner is still alive, turns out he is. Now you all will have to leave when visiting hours are up. Only one of you can stay. That is the way it is.” she says.

I can hear Michael starting to stir. I see him open his eyes and get up in front of the nurse.

“They are going to stay here as long as they please, and you are not going to argue it. I have people, in high places. I have done a lot of reading since I have been here and it clearly states Family of the patient can stay after hours in cases of critical condition.”

“Yes, but you are not his family.”

“Do you want to ask that to the hundreds of thousands of people who watch our videos? Cause they will tell you a whole other story. Gavin has no family here, we are his family. If you called his parents right now, they would want us here. Now I suggest you leave us alone and don’t even think about kicking us out.” Michael snaps.

* * *

Geoff’s POV

I sit at the table with Millie and Griffin and I can see Griffin has something to say.

“Millie, can you tell Daddy what happened at school today? Why Mommy had to go to your school and talk with your teacher and principal.”

“Mommy! It is not a big deal!”

“Millicent! What happened?” I ask with worry in my voice.

“Well the teacher asked us to draw our family and I drew you, Mommy, me and Gavin. She told me that she only wanted my family in my picture. She started to get mad at me and told me to erase Gavin. I got mad at her and I got sent to the principal’s office. Mommy came and I told my teacher ‘Family is not the people who made you, it is the people who love and care for you.’ Daddy, Gavin is my brother no matter what the teacher says.”

I can feel a tear fall from my eye.

“I am so proud of you. You are exactly right. Family isn’t only blood but the people that love and care for you. Did you get in trouble, because I will march right to that school and I will chat with that teacher and principal.”

“She isn’t in trouble Geoff. The teacher decided to let it go knowing she wouldn’t win the argument. Now Daddy is very tired and he needs to get some sleep just like you do.” Griffin explains.

“Daddy, can you sleep with me? I miss you. You have been gone a lot more.” Millie says.

“Alright, we will get you ready for bed and then we will read a book ok.” I tell her. I can see a huge smile. She gets ready for bed and we get comfortable when Millie asks “Daddy, where is Gavin?”

“He is sick right now, so he is at the hospital where the Doctors are going to help him feel better.” I tell her kissing her head as we both start falling asleep.

 I wake up to my little girl sleeping right next to me. I wasn’t expecting to fall asleep here all night long. I was supposed to go back to the hospital last night. Fuck! I get out of bed suddenly waking up Millie. I get out of bed, tucking her back into bed as I go to my room to get changed into some new clean clothes.

“Are you leaving again Geoff?” Griffin asks.

I nod, guilt racing through my body.

“Alright, I love you. You know you don’t have to feel guilty about this. Gavin would do the same thing if it was you. He needs you more than I do right now.” she says kissing me before I go out the door again.

I get to the hospital walking into Gavin’s room when I start to realize how long it has been since Michael would have taken a shower. I never really smelt it before but he needs to get some more clean clothes and a long shower. Then I see Jack and Ray asleep in the chairs next to Gavin.

“Michael, I am going to take you to your apartment for a bit so you can get a fucking shower dude. Jack and Ray are here. I promise I will bring you back as soon as possible. Now let’s go.” I tell him.

“How the fuck am I going to get a shower with my arm like this?”

“I will get it plastic wrapped for you and I will help you if you need help ok. I promised you that I would help you get through this and I will no matter what it takes.”

We get to Michael’s apartment building and I get his arm wrapped up and ready for the shower. As he gets a shower, I start getting his clothes in a suitcase. I pick out mostly clothes that I see him wear to the office. I see him get out of the shower, he looks still really tired.

“Did that help you any?” I ask.

“Yeah but I need to relax for a few minutes. My ribs hurt from standing so long..” he says as I get him some water.

* * *

Jack’s POV

I wake up before Ray to see a note on the table.

Jack and Ray,

I took Michael to his house for a bit to get him cleaned up and get him some clothes. Can you guys hang here until we get back? We shouldn’t be more than an hour or 2.

Geoff

Well it looks like Geoff has finally got his shit kind of together. I think the fact that he finally got a fair bit of sleep has really helped.

I start become more alert when I see two shadows in the hallway. It must be Geoff and Michael but one person was a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't upload in a while. I have been busy getting myself set up at school and such. I hope to return to wednesday and saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Upload schedule:  
> Saturdays.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is being posted on Sunday and not Saturday. I was busy last night with homework. 
> 
> Currently at school and I to keep up with my Wednesday and Saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Currently trying to work on a new story, we will see.

Jack’s POV

The door opens and I see a nurse and the one the only Dan the man who looks a fair bit confused in his full military uniform.

“What the fuck happened to B! Jack you have 2 minutes to explain this to me or I will lose it.” He says giving me a stone cold look.

I see Ray start to wake up. “What is Dan doing here….DAN?”

“Ok long story short, Michael was driving Gavin home from work and they got into an accident and Gavin is in a coma.”

“And someone neglected to mention that to me? I mean I am only leaving mission a couple days early but still…what the hell….! Sorry, I just got kinda mad for a sec. I didn’t mean it.” Dan apologizes 

“Dan, we have been just trying to get our own heads around things and keep Achievement Hunter going so the fans don’t flip out. I get why you’re mad at us for not saying anything.”

“I am just going to go to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast Jack.” Ray says leaving the room.

Dan takes a seat and I can feel my emotions getting high.

“Michael has finally left to go get a shower and cleaned up. He has been here all the time after Gavin’s parents left. Geoff has finally gotten enough sleep so he can function and start making decisions properly. Ray has been getting kinda angry at stupid things and Ryan is clearly not sleeping that well considering there is enough coke cans on his desk to make him a new desk.” I mumble forgetting Dan is in the room.

“Jack, Thank you for taking care of B. I know you guys are trying your hardest. Do you know what the doctors are thinking about this situation?”

“Maybe you can get more information out of them then us. They don’t respect us and think poorly of us. They don’t say anything to us since we are not his family and stuff and they mock the fact that there is always someone in here with him. Well I would rather wake up with someone next to me than in an empty hospital room with no explanation. “

“Bloody right. I’ll go talk with them. I will claim he is my brother or some shit like that. I think I can pass off as that.”

“Well you are almost like a brother to him and you have the accent to pass it off.  Mind you I would be careful since they are very homophobic and they don’t enjoy foreigners.” I warn him.

“Oh that is just top.” Dan says sarcastically.

I start trying to figure things out for today and how we are going to be doing a live stream thing. I just have no idea what we can say to them without freaking them out. Either way I think they are going to be shocked and kind of scared. I think the key is for us all to be calm in explaining it. I am just hoping Ryan got some sleep. I know I woke up a bunch last night and Ray doesn’t look like he slept all that much. I should have sent him home with Ryan. I see Dan come back in.

“They aren’t really saying anything to me. They said they can only talk to the tattoo guy since he has clearance from Gavin’s parents. I will stay here for a bit so you guys can go get freshened up. You got the live stream later this afternoon. I promise I won’t let anyone touch B unless I know who they are. I got military training, I think I can watch a guy like B.”

“Alright, I will go get Ray. If someone tries to bullshit you or if he wakes up, you call Geoff and I instantly, no hesitation! I don’t care if we are doing the live stream or whatever, you call! Get it Dan?”

He shakes his head putting his hand on my shoulder. “Just worry a little less Jack, you might get in here yourself. I’ll call you and Geoff right away ok. Now you go relax your brain a tad, you donut.”

I go down the hall and I find Ray in the cafeteria. He is staring at the billboard and this poor cashier is trying to get his attention. I tap Ray on the shoulder and he starts to focus. I push ahead of him and I pay for everything. We take a seat in the back corner when I realize the stupidity of my decision.

“Omg! Jack! Ray! Wait, why are you guys here?” she asks.

I look at Ray and I can tell he has no idea what to say.

“Well Ray had a doctor’s appointment and I volunteered to drive him here.”

I can tell she has bought it and after signing a paper for her, she calmly left us alone. We finish our breakfast and we head to the office where I see Ryan waiting on the podcast set with a few people.

* * *

Geoff’s POV

I get Michael back to the hospital to see only one taller guy in there. Who the fuck is that! It is not Jack or Ray…Am I going to have to kill them. I open the door and see Dan in full military outfit. Ok that is a bit more comforting than a random stranger. I see him sitting there looking at us with detail and after a second he lets his neutral face turn into Dan’s signature smile. Jack so told him to watch Gavin and pretty much kill anyone who isn’t supposed to be in here.

“Hey Dan. I know this isn’t the nicest reasons to see you. I hate to just leave you here, but I am going to go to the office and help the guys with telling the fans. Here is a laptop if you guys would like to watch the stream and shit. You call me if he wakes up or you are as dead as dicks.” I tell him putting the computer on the table and going out the door.

I get to the office with no problems and I see everyone on the podcast set setting up chairs and stuff. I take a deep breath and I grab one of the beer off the table. We all get set up in our chairs and I see a group of people in the booth counting down from 5.

“Hey guys, Welcome to the Achievement Hunter Live Stream, I am Jack and this is Ryan, Ray and Geoff. We are here today to talk to you guys. So we have a few things to talk to you guys about that are a lot more serious than Achievement Hunter is ever used to…” Jack starts.

“The past few days, I am sure you have all noticed a lack of two people in the newest videos and you have maybe seen a picture that Michael was tweeted in. This is something that we are all trying to adjust to and things are still very complicated for us to explain and it is going to be very hard for us to explain, this is why we wanted to have a live stream about this with the comments open and a twitter hashtag so we can hopefully get to a few of your questions so you guys have a good handle on the situation. Geoff, you know the most of any of us, can you explain it for us.” Ryan explains.

I take a deep breath and a long drink before I get ready to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is being posted on Sunday and not Saturday. I was busy last night with homework. 
> 
> Currently at school and I to keep up with my Wednesday and Saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Currently trying to work on a new story, we will see.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently at school and I to keep up with my Wednesday and Saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Currently trying to work on a new story, we will see.

Geoff’s POV

“I know that you guys have noticed a change in all of the Achievement Hunters content this little bit and a lack of Michael and…Gavin in everything. Right now, the Achievement Hunters are trying to get a weird achievement that doesn’t exist on Xbox 360, Xbox 1, Wii, PS Vita, PS 3, or PS 4. It is a Real life Achievement. We haven’t exactly thought of a name for it and it is worth all the gamer score in the world. Two of our beloved Achievement Hunters, Gavin and Michael were in a car accident caused by a person texting and driving. We have been told that the driver has escaped mostly injury free but Gavin and Michael are not exactly that lucky. Michael is getting better right now and I think he is watching this. He suffered some broken ribs and a broken arm that was in the tweeted picture we saw yesterday. Gavin’s medical situation is a bit more complicated. He is currently in a coma. We honestly wish we had more news for you guys, but that is about all we know too. So I am really sorry if some of the videos we have been putting out haven’t been the best quality or are really late and excluding two of the guys.” I say slowly while the guys give me encouraging looks

I see the camera move off of me and I drink a bit more of my beer. We have about a minute of dead air while we wait for the comment section of the video and the twitter people to start responding. I see Ray take the Ipad and start to look for comments and questions.

“ I will just read some tweets and find some questions. ‘We have made a pledge in your honor to never text and drive. #MavinPrayers.’ ‘What are the plans for RTX with this new situation #AH Livestream.’ ‘’ Ray reads.

“Well that is something we still haven’t figured out yet. It is very dependant on how Gavin is by RTX. Ray, Jack and I are most likely going unless we are needed at the hospital with Gavin. If Michael and Geoff wish to come as well, they will but we can’t promise anything since Michael is one handed and can’t game very well and such.” Ryan responds.

I start looking at the stream and seeing all the comforting comments that are wishing Gavin and Michael well and people just committing to not text and drive. 

“ ‘Will we be updated about Gavin? #AH Livestream #MavinLove.’ ”

“We will be trying our best to keep you all up to date about him.”

“ ‘Will all the series be suspended until Gavin and Michael come back? #AH Livestream’ ”

“We are going to work on keeping content coming out on time but I believe there will be a suspension temporarily of Minecraft due to Geoff and obviously Gavin being out of the office so much. Other than that, Lindsay, Kerry and Caleb will be playing with us a bit more. Honestly, we are just so happy that you guys are so understanding in this time of trouble…” Jack explains.

The live stream ends after about three hour of comments and questions and I see we are trending internationally. I am seeing a rather positive reaction for the fans so that is rather helpful. I go down to the office to see the guys sitting in their office chairs.

“Guys, we did pretty good. Things to have gone over rather well, there are haters of course but that is normal enough. I am going back to the hospital to go see Michael and Dan, if anyone wants to join me they can.” I tell them.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I can feel myself getting tired and I see Ray and Jack leave the office. I told Geoff I would be staying back a bit to do some work. I grab the little table and I sit on my couch to do some work. I know I should try to sleep more and stuff but I just can’t. I keep thinking about shit that I hope doesn’t happen, but it could. Recently, I have been starting to think about Gavin not waking up or being a vegetable and shit like that. I know it is not a huge chance, but there is still a chance that can happen. Then I think about Michael who is emotional and he might lose his boyfriend and then Geoff who is going to lose a man he has had in his life almost as long as his own daughter. Gavin has had such a big impact on the Ramsey’s daily life that things can’t be normal for them. I make sure the sound proof door is fully closed before I start to let my emotions out.

“I am so fucking tired of Gavin being dealt shitty hands! He worked and continues to work his ass off to make the best content and then he gets this. FUCK that driver! He is a fucking asshole! Why! WHY GAVIN AND MICHAEL! Haven’t they been through enough!” I yell as I start throwing things on the floor mindlessly. I hear someone come in the door and I can’t even try to hide my emotions.

 “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HERE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!” I yell at the top of my lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently at school and I to keep up with my Wednesday and Saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> Currently trying to work on a new story, we will see.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays on a temporary basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently at school and I to keep up with my Wednesday and Saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :) 
> 
> Currently trying to work on a new story, we will see. It is going to be out hopefully on Wednesday...Again we will see.

Ray’s POV

I go back into the office to get my hat that left on my desk when I hear the outline of someone yelling. I open the door to see Ryan having what I would call a slight anger attack. I see the office is partly trashed with a bunch of games on the floor.

“Ryan, it’s ok. Come here and sit on the couch and take a breather..”

“Why, why is it always him? I just can’t take not knowing anymore. We know nothing! He could be dead right now and we don’t know it! He is in pain and the driver got away with no injuries! How is that fucking fair!” Ryan starts.

This is one of the first times I have ever seen Ryan act like this. Normally he is pretty calm and doesn’t really get mad in the angry sense but in the weird creepy mad king way. I just put an arm on his knee not knowing what I can do being smaller than him to keep him from going nuts.

“And who the fuck is going to replace Gavin if he becomes a fucking vegetable! I don’t see many skinny , huge nosed British guys who do slow mo video handing in resumes. You know that he is irreplaceable. We will start losing subscribers soon and then we might lose our jobs, I have a family…” he says with a clenched fist.

I see Jack come into the office and I can feel relief. He sees Ryan still mad and he pulls him into a hug.

“Ryan, look we can’t do anything until Gavin wakes up about trying to get videos back to normal. He could be a miracle and come out with no problems like in most romantic movies. We went through the process to get Gavin here to America and we are not giving up on him. You need to just get your emotions out somehow that doesn’t involve trashing our office. I mean I am going to make a suggestion, how about you make a rage quit video? You find a stupid video game that is irritating and you let out all your anger. It might help you feel better, Or you can go into GTA and blow up the town. I know you aren’t sleeping, but try your best. Be strong for Gavin, Michael and Geoff.” Jack says.

I see Ryan go quiet and he starts to relax and play GTA. Jack and I head out of the office to give Ryan some space.

* * *

Michael’s POV

I sit in my chair next to Gavin trying to just breathe my way through the pain, knowing Gavin is in worse condition than me. I know I have the pills there but I don’t want to seem weak and pop pills when I start feeling pain. I have to fight and be strong for Gavin. He would fight through the pain for me and I must do the same for him. I see Geoff come into the room and he looks at me carefully.

“Michael, it’s ok to take a pill. I can hear your struggling there buddy. I got a bottle of water from the office that you can have to take it with.” Geoff says.

And with that, Doctor Geoff comes into the scene, somehow being able to know what I am feeling and what the right thing to say is. Dan has been amazing company, talking to me and stuff, but Geoff somehow as always been able to read my mind. He was honestly the first person that figured out I was gay.

 I take the water from Geoff, swallowing the pill hard. Dan gets out of his chair and gave it Geoff.

* * *

**The next Morning**

Jack’s POV

Ray and I get to the office, getting drinks for the day when I see Kerry in front of the office.

“Might not want to go in there right now…” Kerry says.

“Kerry, look I have no time for bullshit. We are here to film some videos. Move over.”

“Ok but I did warn you.”

We walk into the office to see Ryan is asleep on the couch in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. Oh shit, he must have fallen asleep here. I look at his phone and see he has a couple text messages from his wife, asking where he is. I immediately grab his phone and walk out of the office.  I call her number waiting for her to answer.

“Ryan! Why the hell didn’t you come home last night or even call to tell me where the hell you were.  I was worried.” she starts.

“Hey Mrs. Haywood. He just fell asleep at work yesterday. We just got in to the office so I had no idea he fell asleep here. Sorry we didn’t tell you.”

“It’s fine. I am glad to know he is getting some sleep and that he is fine. Thanks Jack.” she says as she hangs up.

* * *

Michael’s POV

I look at Gavin, trying to see a change in him but of course like always, nothing. I see Geoff’s comforting smile but I still feel very hopeless and miserable. I hold onto his hand when I start to hear the machine not beep in the same rhythm as it always does. I hit the panic button immediately and Dan jolts out of the bed to be next to us.

“Geoff what the fuck is going on?” I ask hoping for an answer.

A nurse rushes into the room ushering us out quickly. I immediately cling to Geoff who is calling Jack obviously. Within 10 minutes, Ryan, Ray and Jack are standing next to us. How the fuck they got here so fast, is completely beyond me. Why Ryan is dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, is another interesting question. I can feel the love and support from everyone and I know they are here for Gavin. We are waiting outside his room for what feels like hours when a nurse comes out and asks to talk to Geoffrey Lazer….Lazer honestly…..Ramsey. I get extremely nervous seeing the nurse talk to Geoff. What the fuck could she be saying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently at school and I to keep up with my Wednesday and Saturday uploads, but we will play it by ear for now.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :) 
> 
> Currently trying to work on a new story, we will see. It is going to be out hopefully on Wednesday...Again we will see.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently having Crunch Week at school and also my computer is currently not working very well so i wont be back until the 1st of November, but there is a surprise....I am able to confirm that I will have a new story that will be posted on the 23rd. I am really hoping it works out and i can make it last a while. I will leave a link here that day to it to anyone wanting to read it.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352
> 
> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays ( the next update is sadly not going to be until the 1st of november :( ) and the other series will be up on Wednesday. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)

Michael’s POV

Geoff finishes his conversation with the nurse and walks over to us slowly. He sits in a chair putting his head in his hands.

“What did the nurse say Geoff!” I ask coming off probably more than a tad angry.

“Well he is waking up. We can go see him for a few minutes but then they are taking him away for an evaluation and a bunch of tests…” Geoff says as we all head towards Gavin’s room.

I go into Gavin’s room immediately and I see Gavin has his eyes open just slightly. I feel my heart skipping beats and I rush as quickly as I can to his side.

“Gavin, I am so happy to see you are awake. I love you, I love you.” I tell him.

He slowly cracks a smile.

“Micool. Love.” he says weakly.

I feel tears of joy fall down my face. He opens his eyes a bit more and you can see a sense of calm come over him.

“Geoff, B, Ray, Jack, and Ryan.” he says extremely slowly.

“Gav, it’s ok buddy. We are all here for you. You need to keep your energy ok. Now the nurses are coming in a few minutes to take you to get some tests done. We will be here when you get back, I promise. We are not going anywhere.” Geoff says as a few nurses come in to take Gavin away.

“Well clearly I am going to call Burnie and tell him about this so him and Gus can stop having heart attacks and they can let their brains rest for 5 minutes.” Jack says as he leaves the room.

* * *

Jack’s POV

I can see an instant change in everyone. Geoff is a lot calmer and less tired looking and Michael is a lot less upset, tired and scared. I dial Burnie’s number and he answers it instantly.

“Jack, you realize it’s like 10 in the morning. Gus and I are hashing out stuff out on the board with Barb’s help…”

“Well I think I am going to help you get a few variables off your board. What would you guys do if I told you Gavin is awake.” I hear them scream in excitement.

“Well that sure does eliminate a few things on the board. How is he?” Gus asks.

“Well we don’t know too much. He is awake and very weak. He knows who everyone was so I think we can call that a major bonus.”

“Duh! The fact he is able to identify 6 people he knows is a huge thing considering he could have lost his speaking skills and memory for that matter. Can we let people in the company know, or would you like for us to wait?” Barbara asks.

“Well Not yet. I would like to know more before we start telling people. If someone asks, you can say things are getting better maybe. Right now we need to wait for the results of the tests and stuff. So, I guess this is stupid to ask, but can the Achievement Hunters have the day off.”

“Sure. Do you think I would be an ass and say no to that. As long as you get your shit ready tomorrow to record and release AHWU. Other than that, I have no objections. You guys obviously have shit to deal with Gavin.”

“I was hoping you would say that since Geoff told Gavin that we would be here when he gets back from all of his tests. I got to go, I will call you later. Thanks again Burnie.” I tell him as I hang up.

“Hey guys, Achievement Hunter has been granted the day off.”

“Jack, we always have Sunday off….” Ray says.

“Opps…my bad.”

We stand around waiting, playing games on our phones and trying to get Michael to just calm down a tad bit. He has just been a hot mess since Gavin has woken up. Geoff leaves the room for a few minutes to call the Frees, since they will be so happy to know that their son has woken up. They wheel Gavin back into the room again and we see his eyes are closed again. Did he fall back into a coma? Oh god.

“What are you guys still doing here? Do you guys honestly live in this room? Why is he such an important person to you. He is a foreigner here on a visa.” The nurse says.

“You don’t get it do you. We care about him. He is a person who has changed our lives and has been a friend to us. What has he possibly done to you in the like 30 minutes he has been awake. He wouldn’t hurt a fly.” I tell her.

“How can you trust someone who is not even born in this country? He is taking jobs from people who were born in this country.”

“Listen, I hired the person who has the credentials for the job, Gavin fit the bill. IS THAT SO FUCKING HARD FOR YOU UNDERSTAND! He has been a brother to my little girl and has taught her so many things that you don’t even begin to understand.”

“Geoff…No” Gavin says very weakly.

I see Geoff go silent immediately and her facial expression change.

“Now I am going to ignore the last 10 minutes or so with you and I want to speak to you in the hallway.”

“You honestly can say whatever it is in front of these guys. They will find out the second I come back in here.”

“Actually by law I can’t do that and you are aware you have to phone his family directly after I give you the news.” the nurse snaps.

I see Geoff open his mouth to make a remark and I put my hand on his arm, “Geoff……Just go out there with her. We are not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently having Crunch Week at school and also my computer is currently not working very well so i wont be back until the 1st of November, but there is a surprise....I am able to confirm that I will have a new story that will be posted on the 23rd. I am really hoping it works out and i can make it last a while. I will leave a link here that day to it to anyone wanting to read it.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352
> 
> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays ( the next update is sadly not going to be until the 1st of november :( ) and the other series will be up on Wednesday. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)

Geoff’s POV

“I would have said a lot more to you if Gavin hadn’t stopped me.” I start.

“Please come in this room with me?” he says.

I follow her into this room and I see her turn off some sort of radio. What the hell is with a radio? Was she spying on us or something.

“Geoff, I want to apologize to you. I hate having to act this way. You see that radio, I am not allowed to turn it off unless I am talking to a family member or a patient about a patient’s condition. My boss is very homophobic and very anti-immigrant so we are kind of forced to be that way since he will have you fired if you show too much sympathy to them. Here in this envelope is 600 dollars. It will cover the hassle charges on Mr. Jones and Gavin’s bills.” she says as she hands me an envelope.

“No. You keep that money and you use it for yourself to get another job or donate it to a charity. I wouldn’t take money from you. Now I want to know about Gavin’s condition before the guys think I have bitten your head off.”

“Well he is better than most considering his initial condition. The coma was induced by his own body because of the amount of pain and injury to organs in his body. He was able to heal a lot of his injuries on his own. We still haven’t been able to determine all of the side effects because he has only been awake for a little while. He didn’t seem to have any memory issues, I mean he didn’t really remember the accident which was good. I couldn’t really ask him a lot of questions since he is pretty weak still. His motor skills are in pretty rough shape but it could be from weakness that is one the things we will be monitoring for the next few days. Other than that, he is pretty tired and needs some sleep. He will after being discharged need therapy for motor skills. Maybe you can start him off by playing some video games with him. That will assist in moving his fingers and we will get you the number of a physiotherapist to help with any leg and upper arm problems he may have.” she says.

“Thank you. I hope you can find a new job where the boss is less of an ass.”

She giggles a little just before turning the radio back on. I go down the hall to Gavin’s room feeling so much better. I dial Griffin’s number and sit on a chair in the hallway.

“Geoff, What is it?” she asks sounding concerned.

“He is awake Grif, He has his eyes open! He is still very weak and is going to need therapy to help him with his motor skills but he is awake.” I tell her finally letting it hit me.

“Oh Geoff, I am so happy to hear that. I will have to come by later to see him. Maybe not right now since he is pretty tired and he has enough visitors. Maybe after I pick up Millie from school.”

“Ok. I will see you later.” I tell her as I hang up. Ok now to talk to the guys, at least I am going in with decent news and the fact that doctors’ orders are for him to play video games. I am sure that is not going to be a hard challenge..”

“Guys, Is he asleep?” I ask.                                                                                           

“Yeah. Michael fell asleep in the chair next to him too.” Ryan remarks.

“Alrighty that’s not a big one. Now to sum up the orders from the nurse. She said his body was so injured that his own body put him into the coma. Most of that stuff is all healed up. She couldn’t find any memory issues but his motor skills are not great apparently and they are monitoring that. Other than that he needs to sleep a bit and she suggested he play video games to help him with the movement in his hands. “

“So essentially they are encouraging him to do work? That isn’t what doctors normally recommend. We’ll take it. Doctors’ orders, play video games.” Jack says.

“Alright, Ray and Ryan go to Gavin and Michael’s restaurant and get take out for all of us, Gus, Barbara and Burnie. You know what they like. Tell them who it is for and I am sure they will find a way to make it a take out order, if not you might have to go and sit down, order all the food and then don’t eat it and get it boxed up. That is why I am sending both of you. Jack, you and I will be having a RTX meeting right now. I am finally ready to get some shit laid out with them. Also we will work on how to tell the fans about Gavin. If only he woke up a day earlier, we would have been able to get away with it. Gavin, if you can hear me, I don’t mean it buddy. Dan, you be Dan… not much more I can ask than that. Alright you have your mission guys, get on it.”

We call up Burnie and Gus and they bring over their Ipads and a fold out table. Gus, Barbara and I sit on the cot, Jack takes a chair from the hall and we start talking business.”

“This is a better conversation than the last meeting we had together…” Gus starts.

“I hope I never have a meeting like that one again. Now food is eventually coming.” I start as we get most of the details of RTX nailed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)

Ray’s POV

We get into the restaurant and we walk right up to the cashier.

“Hey, I was wondering if you do take out.”

“I’m sorry, we don’t…Oh you are two of those Rooster Teeth boys. How are Gavin and Michael? My daughter told me about the accident. I can’t imagine how Michael is feeling right now. Now how can we help you boys?”

“Well we were wondering if we could do a take-out order for some of the guys that are staying with him in the hospital?”

“I’ll tell you what. We will work something out for you. Those boys come here pretty often so we can make an exception to the No take out rule. I will just have to seat you guys and then we will get your orders.” the waitress says as she hands us menus.

Dear God, I didn’t know there were this many options. She takes a seat next to us, know we would be a while.

“I see you guys haven’t been here before. I will get Michael his usual..”

“Uh yeah that is a good start and maybe you can an order of whatever Gavin usually gets. He tells us that is good so I want to try it…” Ryan starts as we order food for everyone.

She is very patient with us at least. She rushes to the kitchen and gets them started.

“I feel terrible. We are probably making a ton of work for them.”

I see the lady come back about 30 minutes later with a bunch of take out boxes and a few people.

“This box is the most special. It’s Michael’s. Damian and Aiden are going to help you bring these to the car.” she says handing it directly to me.

Ryan walks up to the counter with his credit card.

“Don’t you dare pay. You got food for one of our star customers.”

“I have to pay. I want to.” Ryan says staring down the waitress.

“Fine. Wish Michael the best from us.” she says as she puts the credit card machine in his hand.

 

“We sure will.” I assure her as Ryan pays and we head to the car.

 

We get to the hospital and we see everyone in Gavin’s room. The meeting of the RTX committee seems to be ending. Michael starts to stir from his sleep.

 

“Mmm whatever that is, it smells so good.” Michael says.

 

“Well it is from your favourite restaurant.”

 

“Oh, they wrote on the box, that is so nice of them. Mmmm and they gave me extra chicken and extra sauce…they know me too well.” Michael says as I put Gavin’s on the table in front of him.

He opens his eyes and he looks at the box of food. I can see his face scrunch up and I can see he is getting frustrated. I hear him groan.

 

“Gav, I will help you to eat a bit. I know you are probably hungry. Don’t worry, you will be able to move more over time. ” Geoff says as he pulls his chair next to him.

 

I watch Geoff feeding Gavin slowly. It takes Gavin a lot of time to get eat even just a little bit. It is obvious he is frustrated and it takes a fair bit of energy to swallow. He gets through about half of the meal and then he keeps his mouth closed. I think it’s mostly that he doesn’t have the energy to eat anymore. Gus, Burnie and Barbara leave with Ryan not too far behind. I can tell he is just so exhausted and needs sleep.

 

“You guys can go if you like. Michael, Dan, and I will be here.”

 

“You sure? Cause we can stay here and you guys can go home and get some rest or something.”

 

“We are fine Jack. Really, you go home and get stuff ready for AHWU tomorrow. We can manage Gavin, it’s not like he is going anywhere fast.” Geoff jokes.

 

* * *

Geoff’s POV

 

Like clockwork, as Jack and Ray leave, Griffin comes in the door with Millie. I can see Millie is a bit confused but that is to be expected.

 

I see Gavin try to smile a bit but he is so tired.

  
“Gavy, are you feeling a bit better?” Millie asks as Gavin nods a little and starts to fall asleep. “Can I give him a goodnight kiss?” she asks.

 

“Of course Millie, but be very gentle with Gavy right now. He is still very very tired.” I warn her. She gets on his bed and she plants a kiss on his forehead.

 

“You guys can go home Geoff. I will stay here…” Dan says.

 

“Are you sure Dan?”

 

“Geoff, You need to get some sleep and Michael needs to get some sleep somewhere that isn’t a cot or a chair. I promise I am not going anywhere. I can easy stay here with B if he needs something.”

 

“Fine, you call me the second something is up or even seems to be up.” I tell him

 

“Geoff, it’s ok. Let’s just go home now.” Griffon says as we leave.

 

“B, you have to know that you have the most protective American family you could ever dream of. They love you and take care of you. You have Papa Geoff who has been here every day. Mama Griffon who has done her best to keep Geoff sane and you know that is a difficult task.  You have Michael who has slept here for who knows how many days in that chair. You have your well almost brothers Ray, Jack and Ryan who have been here a lot. Jack has been an extreme help during this, he has kept Papa Geoff as organized as possible on the work stand point. Cherish these people in your life Gav, they are the people in your life who care about you 100%. Remember that no matter what, they are here for you. You are going to get better B. Soon enough you will be back to ruining Let’s Plays and doing Slow Mo videos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wedensday
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week
> 
> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)

Chapter 25

The next morning

Michael’s POV

I walk into Gavin’s room and I can see a smile on his face. I walk over to him and I kiss him passionately.

“Well good morning/afternoon.” I tell him placing his hand into my only good one. He stares at our hand intensively. “Gav, is everything ok?”

“Micool…I can’t….” he starts.

“Gavin what can’t you do?” I ask feeling nervous.

“I can’t hold properly.” he says slowly.

I shake my head at him and laugh a little. “You donut, I don’t care about that. I really don’t. I just want you to know that I love you forever and ever..” I start.

“What happened to you?” he asks.

“It doesn’t matter Gavin. That is nothing important right now. I am fine, you are fine and everyone else is fine, that is all that matters right now.”

“But what about work?” Gav starts breathing heavily looking at Dan exhaustedly for help. Dan clearly knows to shake his head as Geoff steps into the room.

“Gavin, look at me you idiot, you are not and will not work until I fucking say so. You are not working for a while buddy. You don’t get it! According to medical professionals, you died and were virtually brain dead! You are not going to be working the day after you wake up you little git. You are going to be going to therapy and you going to follow the doctor’s orders directly. You are weak right now buddy and you need to relax a lot.” Geoff says sternly

“But the fans…” Gav starts.

“Gavin, you aren’t getting this through your thick skull that leads to a lack of a brain. No work unless I and the Doctor say so. The fans know you are in a coma and very soon will know that you are awake, now please just go the fuck to sleep until your physiotherapist comes to do another assessment.” Geoff explains.

I see Gavin trying to fight the tiredness but he falls asleep almost instantly.

“How much does he know about the whole situation?” I ask.

“He doesn’t seem to remember a thing. He has been asleep ever since you guys left yesterday. I even got a nurse to check up on him to make sure he didn’t relapse into a coma or something.”

I see a weird stressed out look on Geoff’s face that makes me feel uneasy. When Geoff is worried, that is never a good sign.

“Michael, we have to go to the office for a while. We have to talk with people and Gavin needs his rest. Don’t worry you know Dan is the best body guard in the world. He even has military training.” Geoff says coaxing me out of the hospital room and into his car. After the longest drive to the office in a long time. We get through a large mob of people and into the office with the three more comforting faces. It’s not like I don’t like the rest of the people in the company, I just don’t want to talk to anyone right now. Geoff immediately excuses himself to talk to someone.

“What the hell has gotten into him!?” I yell.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Michael. Nothing is wrong with Geoff.” Ryan says.

“STOP FUCKING LYING TO ME! EVERYONE STOP BEING FUCKING NICE AND SHIT AND FUCKING TELL ME WHAT GEOFF IS SO PANICKED ABOUT!” I rage back.

“Michael, relax, you are going to strain your ribs. Listen, Geoff is fine, everyone is fine. Just relax.” Ray says as Jack leaves the room.

“Where the fuck did Jack go?”

“He is gone to see Geoff. They have a meeting planned for right now, you just sit and relax. Play a game that relaxes you.” Ryan suggests.

I turn my office chair to face the screen selecting Minecraft with my one and a half hands remembering I can’t really reach the top button.

* * *

Geoff’s POV

“Geoff! Geoff!” I hear Jack yell in the distance.

“Get the fuck away from me.”

“What the hell has gotten into you!”

“Are you aware of the severity of this situation? cause I don’t think you fucking understand what is going on!”

“Then help me to understand Geoff. What is making you so stressed out? Is it Gavin? Is it Michael? Is it RTX? What is going on in your head that you are not telling us?” Jack says as he pushes me into one of the empty sound booths.

* * *

Jack’s POV

I look at Geoff dead in the face and I see the vulnerability on his face. He sits on the floor with his knees to his chin. I sit next to him and I see the tears start flowing down his cheeks.

“I can’t look at him Jack. He doesn’t even understand it yet. He doesn’t know.” Geoff says as he leans against me.

“What are talking about?”

“He hasn’t realized it yet and I don’t want to be the one to tell him…”

“Ok you need to cut down the use of pronouns and use more precise nouns.”

I hear Geoff sigh. “Gavin is so delusional! He has under 5% motor skills! He thinks he is going to be fine and back to work soon. He doesn’t even truly understand why he is in the hospital. I just can’t do it Jack, I can’t tell him that his life will be changed forever and he may never walk or move his arms and body ever again.”

I start to rub circles on Geoff’s back trying to comfort him when I hear someone come into the recording rooms.

“Oh Geoff, He didn’t…. I am so sorry.” Joel says as he opens the door.

“Joel, Gavin is not dead ok. Right now Geoff and I are currently having a man to man discussion.”

“Omg you are in denial, I am so sorry Jack….” Joel starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting last week 
> 
> This series will be switching off with my new one. This will be updating on Saturdays and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> New Series link:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday
> 
>  
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any prompts or suggestions leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays or Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my other one. This will be updating on Saturdays/Sunday and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> New Series link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday

Jack’s POV

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! HE’S NOT DEAD! JUST LEAVE US ALONE! ASK BURNIE OR GUS AND THEY’LL TELL YOU HE’S ALIVE! GOD DAMNIT JOEL!” Geoff says exploding.

“Sorry about the yelling. We’re kinda busy here.” I tell Joel as he leaves the room looking confused. “Now listen to me, you don’t have to be superman. You can have a good cry once and a while. It’s ok to cry. Look you aren’t going to do this alone. We’re here to help them through this. Now you just relax in here for a little while and don’t worry about Gav, we’ll figure it all out together.”

* * *

Gavin’s POV

I open my eyes and I see B sitting in a chair next to me.

“B. What re you doing ere?....B, why can’t I move…B…..B!” I start to panic.

“Gav, just relax please. You need your strength.” Dan explains.

“I can’t B! I can’t do anything.”

“I’m just going to get a nurse for you.” Dan says as I try to move.

I stare at Dan’s phone on the table, wanting to call my American Daddy Geoff. He would know what do. Why can’t I move anything? What is going on? I blink open my eyes, trying to avoid crying in front of Dan.

“Mr. Free please calm down.”

“How can I be bloody calm when I can’t move?” I start feeling the anger boil.

“Mr. Free listen to me. You just got out of a self-induced coma! You need to relax and just remain calm.”

“Gav, look at me she’s basically saying quit being a stubborn smegpot and sleep.”

“What the hell are you even saying? Do you hear yourself when you talk?” the nurses says bitterly.

“It doesn’t really matter if you understand me, if it makes Gavin calm then it shouldn’t matter.”

* * *

 

Jack’s POV

“Ok, so we’re going to do AHWU without Geoff right now. They needed him to do some voices for Griff. So let’s do this.”

After recording a less than dynamic AHWU, I see Michael trying to play a video game. I see his face getting madder and madder with each failed attempt.

“Hey Michael, how about we turn on the capture and then you can go nuts with commentary. It`s a one handed version of Rage Quit. If anything I think being one handed will make you have even more rage towards these games.” I explain as Ryan follows me out of the office leaving Ray and Michael to play their games.

“Where`s Geoff hiding? I know he’s not doing voices…”

“He’s in the soundbooth.” I tell him truthfully.

“I know he isn’t doing voices Jack. Where is he? Please tell me he hasn’t driven back to the hospital already.”

“Again I’ll tell you he’s in the soundbooth.” I remind him.

* * *

Ryan’s POV

I immediately start heading towards the soundbooth where the outlines of sobs can be heard. I open the door quietly and I see Geoff Ramsey in the most vulnerable condition I have seen him. I see his head by his knees and bloodshot eyes.

“Ryan, go the fuck home. You need to sleep.”

“Geoff, fucking listen to me for about 3 minutes. You need the sleep more than I do. You’ve been sleeping on a chair for the past bit and you have been on high alert. You need to be able to take a break and take care of yourself. I don’t want you to go to the hospital from the stress. How’d you explain that to your little girl? You don’t have to do this alone. We’re here for you, everyone is. The boys and Lindsay in that office are some of the people who love you most. You might not realize it yet but they’re the ones who are going to be there no matter what. Gavin is just as much our responsibility. You need to be able to finally relax. Gav is awake and has most of his memory. That is better than most of the odds.”

“But you don’t understand, he’s my little boy.  I can’t explain to him that he can’t move and that he’s essentially going to be in bed for the next little bit. I don’t want to break his heart like that…hold on one sec.” Geoff says looking at his phone to see Dan’s name flashing…”Dicks! What’s up Dan?”

“So, Gavin woke up and he started trying to move but he realized he can’t and he nearly had a panic attack. What the hell am I supposed to tell him?” Dan asks. 

“Ummm give me about 10 minutes and I will be right over…” Geoff starts.

“Geoff, NO! Don’t leave work now. He’s asleep again. You need a break. Go home and get some sleep or sit at work and just play a game you enjoy like Peegle or Destiny. You need to rest your mind and forget about Gavin for a little bit.” Dan says.

“Bye Dan…See Geoff, I am not the only one who is suggesting it. Please just go into the office and play a game you enjoy and get your mind off this for 5 minutes.” I tell him as I hang up the phone.  

We both enter the office again seeing Ray, being typical Ray , sitting at his desk playing a first person shooter, Michael sitting at his desk one handedly trying to do something, but what most surprised me as Jack. Jack was actually editing something…wait is he editing a rage quit? Why does he have the rage quit banner at the start of the video.

“Jack, ummm are you sure you have the right banner on that?” I ask.

“Well I will remove my headphones if you want to hear Michael raging hardcore.”

“Michael, the employee of month award should go to you….” Geoff start as I hear a very faint but real giggle come from all of us.

“Come on Geoff, we know the employee of the month award doesn’t exist. If it did, you would give it to yourself every month…” Michael says.

“You know what yeah I would since I am the best employee every month. I won’t let you be an ass and get away with it. Where`s the other half of team Nice Dynamite to keep you safe from the wrath of Geoff.” Geoff says as he starts messing up Michael’s hair. “You`re so lucky I can’t hurt you anything more than that right now.”

I feel a smile creep up on my face. I look at Jack and I see a huge smile as he starts to chuckle. I know this happiness is temporary, but it’s ok to indulge just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my other one. This will be updating on Saturdays/Sunday and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> New Series link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays or Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my other one. This will be updating on Saturdays/Sunday and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> New Series link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday

Dan’s POV

I am sitting at Gavin’s bedside when I see someone coming into Gavin’s room. Oh boy, here we go again….

“Hey, You are?” she asks.

“I’m Dan, Gavin’s well….kinda brother.” I tell her.

“Alright, well I am his physiotherapist. Hey Gavin, how about you wake up for me?” she says in a really gentle voice.

I see Gavin’s eyes open and he stares at the lady with confusion in his eyes. I see him look at me with terror in his face. I give him the best smile I can muster. “It’s ok Gav, she is here to help. She is going to help you move a bit.” I explain.

“But I can’t….” he starts.

“Yes you can, I can find video proof on the RoosterTeeth website that proves otherwise.”

“Ah, you’re an internet guy. What do you do on the internet?”

“Well I play video games and I make slow mo videos.” he explains.

“Alright how about we start off nice and slow….” she says trying to make a nice joke and make Gavin more comfortable. I have to say she is being a lot nicer than most of them. “We are going to start with your hands ok. Those are important so you can go play your video games and adjust your camera.”

I see her take his hand and she starts pushing down on different places asking if he feels anything. He says he can feel her hands moving on his. She start to put more pressure and then she moves his fingers a bit for him, asking him to try to move them himself with no success. I can see how frustrated it is making him. After about an hour, I see Gavin’s eyes start to close and he falls asleep.

“Well I have to say, he is better than most. He must have a good support team or is it just you.”

“Oh no. I am not the only one. Gav wouldn’t be anywhere without his American Dad, his boyfriend and all of his almost brothers from work. Also Gavin has been through a lot.”

“Wow. The people in the Staff lunch room make you all seem like a bother but really you guys are taking care of him. He is going to need you guys as things go along. The test is when he can actually start moving a bit and he realizes his limits. He is going to be a feisty one.”

“Honestly, his boyfriend is most feisty than him. I am glad his boyfriend wasn’t here when you came because the second Gav was in a bit of pain, he would have ripped on you. He is the most protective boyfriend ever.”

“Well Dan, I am glad to see you take such good care of him and by the way, I love a man in uniform” she says as she walks out, winking at me.

I grab my phone and I call Jack, not wanting to talk to Geoff, he has way too much on his plate.

“Hello?” he asks.

“Jack, it’s Dan are you with everyone else right now?” I ask.

“No, what’s up? Is something wrong there?” he asks.

“Well Gavin’s physiotherapist came and left and things seems to be going well. I don’t know, I didn’t want to call Geoff cause he is probably busy and stuff. Gavin is still really nervous and he looks at me when new people come in the room. I don’t exactly know how to explain it, but he stares at me like I am his protective blanket.”

 

* * *

Jack’s POV

“You have to look at it from Gavin’s perspective. He is unable to move much of anything but his head. If you can’t move and a threat comes into the room, you are going to look to someone who can help you. You have been there a lot, how about I come over with maybe Ryan or Ray and we can take you to Geoff’s for a bit so you can wash your army uniform that frankly stinks and I am sure we can find something from the office that will fit you ” I tell him as I hang up.

“Hey Geoff can you come with me for the rest of the day?” I ask quietly as I see him turn off his very intense game of Peggle. I knew he heard the entire conversation.

He nods and we walk out to the parking lot. “We are going to relieve Dan a bit. He needs a shower desperately.”

“I figured something on that line. I heard the outlines of his voice. He has been with him since he got here.”

“I think he believes he owes Gavin for everything…”I tell him.

“What are you talking about?”

“Well cause of Gav and slow mo, he has found us and stuff…”

We arrive at the hospital and I see Dan is waiting by the door.

“Alright, don’t hurt him. I expect he will be asleep for a bit since the physiotherapist worked with him. He can’t really move anything yet but she says he has more willpower than most.”

“I think I can handle a Brit that is half my size.”

* * *

Geoff’s POV

I wave to Dan and Jack as they leave me with Gavin. I take out my phone and I start playing a simple game when I hear Gavin breathing heavy. I immediately drop my phone.

“Gav…..Gav!....Gavin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my other one. This will be updating on Saturdays/Sunday and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> New Series link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays or Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my Christmas holidays and back to writing again! :) 
> 
> This series will be switching off with my other one. This will be updating on Saturdays/Sunday and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.
> 
> New Series link:  
>  http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
>  Posts on Wednesday

Geoff’s POV

I hear him breathe heavier as he eyes shoot open with tears falling down his face quickly.

“Gav, what’s wrong buddy?” I ask. “No, get away from me!” he says.

“Gavin, I’m here to help you not hurt you.”

“Geoff, I don’t want to hurt you guys anymore…” he says.

“You`re not hurting me or anyone!”

“But I’m being a little git who can’t move anything.”

“And together, we’ll get you back to the British idiot we know and love. Trust me Gavin, we love and care about you too much for you to be hurting us. Did you have a nightmare?” I ask.

He nods his head ever so slowly.

“Well whenever my daughter has a nightmare, I tell her that I’m always here to fight away the scary monsters and the evil villains. Do you want me to get some of the monster spray that I keep at the house?”

“ You smeggy little smegpot. I'm not a fucking kid.”

“You don’t get it man. You are my kid. You are my big kid who I have been taking care of for years. I am not leaving you any time soon, so you better get fucking used to it.” I see more tears fall down his face and I see a small smile pop out.

“I shouldn’t have this….”

“Gavin, as you’d say ‘What are you on about?’ ”

“You guys are always here and you do anything and everything for me. I don’t deserve people like you in my life. You do so much for me you selfless little bastards. Michael treats me like an absolute king and I don’t deserve such an amazing boyfriend as him…” Gavin starts.

“You deserve everything you have here Gavin. You work your butt off making videos and doing your job. Sure you can be an idiot sometimes, but that’s just part of you being you. We all love you Gavin. You have no idea how distraught I was when I got that phone call from the police officer. I thought I lost you Gavin, I thought I lost my son that isn’t my son but is. I thought I let you down and that I didn’t protect you enough. If anyone should be angry, it should be you….” I start.

“How about we save the frilly shit for my wedding or something, not feeling in the mood for that sappy shit right now. Can someone explain to me how the fuck I actually got here?” Gavin asks seeing three shadows approaching the door.

We see Ryan, Ray and Michael come in the door and I see Gavin’s face light up.

“We will save that explanation for later…” 

“But Geoff…I want to know why the bloody hell I am here like this. I have the right to know cause I sure as fuck don’t remember a shit.”

“Gav, later when you have more strength…” Michael says.

“Michael, my boi what happened to your arm?” Gavin questions.

“Just tell him the truth cause lying to him is stupid. He can know what happened before the media or anyone tries to tell him otherwise….” Ryan says.

“Well Gavin, you guys got in a really fucked up car accident. From what I understand Michael was driving and a guy on his phone ran a red light and hit the side of his car. It’s thanks to the side airbags that you didn’t get the full force of the car that would have instantly killed you. You should be dead right now, but I guess the world needed a bit more of idiotic Gavin Free.” Ray says with a little laugh.

I give my chair to Michael and I can see him scrunch up his face with pain. I grab one of the water bottles I had in my backpack and hand it to Michael.

“You take your pills right now. I can see it and it isn’t making you anymore macho.” I hear Michael grumble in protest as he takes the pills out of his pocket.

I see a lot of confusion on Gavin’s face.

“So how long was I asleep for? What day is it?....” He says looking confused.

“All I know is today is Monday. Really while you have been here, none of us have been able to keep track of the days. If I was a betting man, I would say about 5 ish days.” Ryan explains.

“So I wasted 5ish days of my life asleep?” he asks.

“Well no, your body shut down cause it couldn’t handle the injuries. It put itself in a coma so that it could gain the energy for you to be awake. Now if I remember correctly you had a physiotherapist come in and help you a bit today..” I start hoping to get information on how that went.

“She was good I guess. She moved my fingers for me and it was weird cause my mind was saying move your finger but I couldn’t do it.”

“Gav, together we can get through anything.” Michael says giving his hand a quick kiss getting a protest out of Gavin who starts to pucker his lips showing Michael where he truly want the kiss.

“Hey Geoff, can you help me fix something with my car. Ray, can you come hold the flashlight.” Ryan says clearly trying to get us out of the room.

* * *

Gavin’s POV

I feel Michael’s soft lips on mine and I feel less scared, I feel like I can do anything with everyone here. I hear him let out a huge sigh.

“I love you Gavin, more than ever.” he tells me littering my face with kisses.

I smile back at him feeling relief and comfort. I see a Doctor enter with pure disgust on his face. Well he’s an ass.

“You, need to leave for a little while. We have to do some treatments.” he says.

“I want him to stay.” I tell him .

“I am sorry, but he cannot stay.” the doctor says as Michael leaves giving me a cute little smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my Christmas holidays and back to writing again! :) 
> 
> This series will be switching off with my other one. This will be updating on Saturdays/Sunday and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it is definitely a challenge.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get into a major car accident. How will the impact Gavin and Michael's relationship? How will this affect the Achievement Hunters Office? Read and find out.
> 
> Updates on Saturdays or Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be switching off with my other one. This will be updating on Saturdays/Sunday and the other series will be up on Wednesday.
> 
> Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy this :) . If you have any suggestions, leave them in comments or in my inbox and I will see about putting it in :)
> 
> I've been told a lot about my lack of use of contractions and this is definitely a challenge for me. I have a lot of trouble with contractions because I only type in French all day and the only time other than story writing that I type in English is when I am doing formal essays where you can't use contractions. It's something I'm going to work on. Part of the reason I started writing is to keep my English writing up so I don't lose it. I'm trying to use them more but it's definitely a challenge.
> 
> New Series link:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2497352  
> Posts on Wednesday

Michael’s POV

I head out to the parking lot and I see Geoff, Ryan and Ray chilling in Ryan’s car. I knock on the window seeing a shocked look on Geoff’s face.

“Not that we don’t want you here, why aren’t you with Gav?” Geoff asks.

“Yeah the doctor told me he had a treatment for Gavin and I couldn’t stay in there…Geoff, I know that this is probably not the best place or time to ask you this but I want to talk to you about something.”

I see a worried expression appear on everyone’s faces. I start to feel nervous.

“Michael, what is wrong? Tell me!” Geoff says.

Come on brain, it is just Geoff, Ryan and Ray. You can do this.

“I want to ask Geoff and Ryan a question that might be a little too personal, not offense Ray but I don’t think you have an answer to it.” I stall. “How did you know your wives were the ones for you?” I ask nervously.

“Well Michael, it is when you find yourself with your love one on your mind 24/7 and that the person you love completes you. That person is there for you when you're at your best and your worst. You can talk to that person about anything and the thought of losing them is completely devastating.” Ryan replies.

“Geoff, can I ask you something? I know this probably not the best place or time or whatever but I've been wanting to find my inner mojo to do this for a while. Seeing Gavin and how much effort he`s putting into getting better has made me realize that I can do this.”

“Are you wanting a pay raise? Cause I'm sure I can easily work that out with Burnie. If I can’t get a raise, I can probably get you guys a pay bonus…” Geoff starts.

“Geoff, Not what I was wanting but we can have that conversation after this I'm sure.” I giggle. “Now seriously, I want to ask you a question that I wanted to ask you before the accident and after seeing how in just the blink of an eye, I can essentially lose everything. Geoff, Gavin means so much to me and this accident has made me think long and hard about things. The idea that I could've lost Gavin forever made me feel empty inside. It felt like my body went cold and seeing lifeless just made me see how much I am hopelessly in love with him. Geoff, I want to ask you for your permission essentially, If I asked Gavin to marry me, would you approve?”  I ask as tears fall from my face.

I hear him laugh a little and put his tattooed arms around me. “Michael, it'll be weird to me for a little while considering it's like my two little sons getting married but I think I can deal with that. I know that you will keep Gavin safe and you'll be there for him no matter how bad things get, but I to have to tell you something buddy, as much as I feel like Gavin is my son, he is only my adoptive son. I am not quite his Dad, there is a guy across the Atlantic Ocean who gave him 32 of his chromosomes. I'm honestly very happy that you want to be with Gavin forever just ask Mr. Free. Here,you call him.” Geoff says handing me this very cheap looking phone.

Well I got American Dad’s approval, now comes the phone call of my life. I look at the screen and it says British calling phone. I look in the contacts and I see only two contacts. One is Dan and the other is labeled Mr & Mrs Free. I click on the number and I let it ring putting it on speaker phone

Within three rings, I get a very British man on the phone.

“Hello Geoffrey.” he says assuming it is Geoff.

“Umm Mr.Free, it is Michael.” I tell him.

“Oh Michael how are you?”

“Well. Mr.Free, I need to ask you something important. I have realized how much this accident has changed my life and the strength of Gavin has really made me see that my life is not worth living without him. Mr. Free, I want to ask your son if he would marry me? I mean I know it isn’t legal here yet but in every other sense of marriage…” I ask feeling my heart beating a mile a minute with Geoff’s comforting arm around me.

“Michael, I met you once but we can see how much of a change you brought to Gavin’s life. Gavin would never be quiet about you. He talked about how happy he was with you and how amazing you are. I'll cut you a deal, if you get Geoff to approve, I will approve. I trust him 100% and I know he would be looking out for Gavin’s best interests and that he has seen more of your interactions with him.” Mr. Free says.

“Mr.Free, I have already given him my stamp of approval provided he call you. I know that Michael will make Gavin the happiest. He'll take care of Gavin even better than I can.”

“Well I thought we couldn’t get better than you Geoffrey. Now Michael, however you plan on having any kind of wedding, please make sure we are involved. That is all I ask of you.”

“I promise. I will. Thank you Mr.Free.” I tell him as I hang up feeling a weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

“Michael, you know there are two people in this world who made you that might want to hear about this before you even think about asking Gavin.” Ryan says.

I sigh feeling a pit grow in my stomach. “Yeah not exactly a phone call I want to make. I never really told my parents how close Gavin and I were, now I am calling them to ask them to approve the idea of me proposing to him.” I state bluntly.

“Look man, you had the balls to ask Geoff, who we all knew would say Yes ,cause it’s Geoff,and Mr.Free. You can ask your parents. Come on, don’t lose your mojo now.” Ray says.

I pick up my phone and I dial my parent’s number waiting for someone to answer the phone.


End file.
